


alley way fiasco

by ABANDONEDACCOUNT



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABANDONEDACCOUNT/pseuds/ABANDONEDACCOUNT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Why didn't you scream?❞</p><p>❝...should I have?❞</p><p>[Taking a breather from his brother's bickering, it isn't unusual for Mikey to come across a scuffle in a new york alley. It's easy to knock out the gang members and dance off home with bruises, but when he's attacked and saved by the same girl he'd only rescued a few weeks ago, he's confused.]</p><p>[The two become fast friends, and Mikey's wondering whether keeping her a secret from his brother's is a good idea. Two years pass, and the two are good friends, until something unexpected crawls up from something further down than the sewers.]</p><p>❝...yeah, you should've.❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [one.]

**Author's Note:**

> Slight OOC Mikey in first few chapters, but not anything super major. The guys are also all older in this, around twenty years old, so they'll act more mature than when they're fifteen or sixteen.

A swift kick is sent to the water tower as he marches along the rooftop, his shivering fingers pushed deep into the confines of his brother's winter coat. The air bites at his skin, and he's leaving trails of white air after him.

        Mikey isn't fond of winter, nor is his family. But, thanks to the echoed shouts he could hear from his room, he sacrifices his warm bed for the cold outdoors. His large feet skim across the gravel, and his head hangs low beneath his hood. It's become a habit now, to hide his face, in case anyone notices his features. He isn't even all that surprised when people scream.

        The echoes of his brothers angry words batter his mind once more, and he's lost count of how many times he's heard the screamed insults that night. It's getting worse, he knows this. His family's breaking apart, crumbling beneath their toes, and Mikey's latching onto the side, begging for them to stop screaming and start working.

        His Sensei meditates to get rid of his son's screaming competitions, and Mikey wishes he had the concentration to follow suit. But he stays holed up in his room, large digits pounding against game controller buttons in an attempt to distract his mind.

        The first few slender white flakes of snow come down around his body, and at best, his mouth pulls into a smile. Snow was the only reason Mikey liked winter, because it was so pure in itself, and it also seemed to catch his brother, Leo's, attention even more than his whenever he looked through the grated windows of their home.

        Bright blue eyes scan across the rooftops a he comes to a stop at the edge of the building. he sniffs, both because of the cold and different memories of fifteen-year-old boys flipping across gaps between the tightly-compacted buildings of New York city.

        The familiar grin pulls onto his mouth as he jogs back slightly, enough to get a running start. His body soon launches itself forwards, and he's thankful for the speed that accompanies his short stature. 

        Soon, weightlessness brings a laugh of excitement as his body goes flying across the gap between the buildings. A whoop escapes his mouth, and though the air is cold and his feet sting from the impact of the stones on the other rooftop, he can't seem to rid himself of his giggles. He stands eagerly, and he swears, it's his first night on the buildings of new york, back when he was fifteen. His brother's aren't fighting, there are enemies to fight and he's  _happy._

        He sets off at a running speed, glad to feel the air bite into his skin. The hood falls down from the rush of wind, and bright blue eyes are shining as his large fists battle with the barrier of the wind. He's zipping over skylights, bouncing off of upper floors.

        The memory of his brothers yelling has faded into a forgotten memory.

        His hands grip onto a jutted-out pipe, and he swings his body forwards across the gap between the two buildings, a series of tumbles following soon after. A sound twigs his ears.

        He figures it was the pipe he'd possibly just ripped from it's concrete cavern, but it lies motionless where his feet had stood moments ago. His brow draws together, a bundle of confusion present on his face.

        The scrape of a pipe against concrete is what makes his eyes turn downwards. Tentatively, he steps forwards, curiosity pulled with warm fingers. He feels his eyes roll as he surveys the situation.

        He admits, the purple dragon have grown in numbers and in muscle over the years they'd been running the streets of New York when he was younger. So, as the leader, who Mikey regrettably knew intimately, drew the pipe upwards into his skinny fingers, Mikey scaled down the fire escapes that littered the side of the building. He pulls the hood over his head.

        The leader, Fong, is almost ecstatic with pure glee as he watches the cowering figure at his boots. Though, usually accompanied with a butcher's knife, he figures the rusted, silver pipe will make an excellent use for a threat.

        He nudges the quivering body, and a whimper escapes the mess of quivering nerves, hidden beneath the hood and layers of clothes. Mikey's eyes widen as he realizes it was a feminine whimper.

        A cruel laugh escapes the man, and he prods upwards into her stomach, before his hand quickly snaps forwards and grips the long sweater that's wrapped around her body. A shriek escapes her, and she's ripped forwards, only to be flung to the ground behind him. The hood comes loose over her head and Fong takes this as a chance to stride forwards and dig a hand into the brown locks, ripping her head upwards and close to his own.

        Brown eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes, fill with pained tears, and as the sharp end of the pipe touches against her throat, a gurgled breath escapes her.

        "Shh," he coos, tapping the metal against the raw, red skin of her neck. A sick smile pulls at his mouth as the rest of his gang drop their bodies from the top of the garbage dumpster, tired of watching. "I'm not gonna' hurt ya, princess. Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up, huh?"

        His thick eyebrows pull upwards, as if it were a suggestion instead of a veiled threat. A few chuckles escape the group of giants as he grins. A surge of rage touches Mikey's veins, but he physically has to whisper that this isn't him.

        Mikey isn't any girl's knight, he's a mutant turtle trained in ninjitsu. Scars litter his body, and his skin is green, not a dark tan. The thought brings a wave of sadness, before he turns his attention to the scene at hand again.

        Fong's grin widens, and he pushes the girl to her knees again, still facing away from him with the pipe prodding her throat. Tears have cascaded down her cheeks. His hand grips her hair tighter. "But...there is something I'll want with you, and if you fight, you'll be leaving with a couple of scars tonight."

        Mikey's brow raises in horror, as well as the girl's, and he doesn't realize he's launched a shuriken across the darkened alley until Fong screeches and collapses on the ground, the three-pronged star still embedded in his hand that held the pipe.

        "Time to go to work," his breath leaves a white puff where he once stood, and pained grunts are escaping the group of purple dragons. The girl drops forwards, a sob ripping from the confines of her dry throat, and she scurries forwards towards the mouth of the alley. His skin is froze and blood drips from open wounds from being flung onto the ground. But, she can't move until she see's the end of the fight.

        Mikey's a master of the shadows, and as a fist, with a dragon's tail curling around the wrist, comes towards his shoulder, his right leg snaps up and into an already crooked nose. A shout of pain escapes him, and Mikey launches himself over him, using his shoulders as a launch pad for his hands.

        The fight is over quicker than Mikey expected, and he blames it on the rage at the words his brothers had screamed at each other an hour ago. His knuckles are torn with cuts and a bruise is forming under his left eye, along with a few along his arms and legs.

        He's about the pull himself up to the first level of the fire escape, when soft footsteps twig onto his ears. His gaze turns towards the mouth of the alley, and the girl is leaning down, her beanie between shaking and bloodied fingers. She's holding the shuriken to eye-level, almost in awe of the weapon on her slender digits. He notices a bruise touches the bone of her cheek, and there's a slight cut from where the pipe dug too deep into her neck. He doesn't know if there are anymore battle wounds on her skin.

        He doesn't know he's watching her until her small size has appeared in front of him, making his eyes widen as he stumbled back. Her own round with surprise and she puts a palm out. "W _-_ Wait! Hey!"

        A soft, British accent touches her words, a ringing left when she pronounces a word with a 't' in it's structure. Mikey obeys, and though he knows she can't see him, he's scared she still does.

        If she does, she doesn't let on. Her eyes narrow, as if trying to see something far away without glasses. He takes another slow step back, before her hand is sticking out before him. She's holding the shuriken, jiggling it after a few moments of his hesitation to take it. Her finger's are covered in the blood, but she hardly seems to care.

        A gasp escapes her when he whips the weapon from her fingers. She looks almost disappointed, but Mikey blames it on the rush of adrenaline that clouds his mind. Her mouth opens and Mikey realizes shes going to talk, so he shoots up across the fire escape and climbs his body up, swinging onto the gravel of the roof.

        He looks down momentarily to find the girl still staring at where he stood, and he wonders if she thinks he's still there. She shakes her head and pulls the beanie onto her bloodied mess of dark hair, her arms winding around herself and she shuffles out of the alley. Mikey turns and walks straight home.


	2. [two.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute raph and mikey moment at the end, and slight angst between leo and donnie. yeah, the turtle bros aren't meshing together well lately.

He returns to a strangely quiet household. He's almost shocked, until he notices the time on the clock that overhangs the doorway of the lair. He shrugs off the coat, and winces at both the pain and the fact he's ripped his brother's coat. He sighs tiredly.

        His body sags across the room towards his room, when he hears someone clear their throat. He winces again and turns gently, noticing Leo stood next to the door of the kitchen, a drink between his three-fingered hand. Without his mask, he looks almost naked, but he doesn't seem to care as he raises his brow at his little brother.

        "Mikey," the chord in his voice is an almost warning, and he knows Leo's seen his bruises and cuts. Another sigh pulls from his mouth, and dropping his head like a scolded child, he moves towards his eldest brother.

        The sharp drop of the cup can be heard onto one of the turnstiles, and calloused fingers take his brother's face into them. He pulls his face upwards, and winces at the cuts and bruises he can see already, dancing across the contours of his skin. A nasty one has formed beneath the fabric of his worn, orange mask. When Mikey see's Leo's obvious shock and confusion, he pulls back.

        His head turns downwards and his thumbs hook into his belt. "Don't tell sensei."

        "He's going to see eventually. Mikey, what did you do to yourself?"

        He shrugged. "I got in a fight. It's more than what I've been doing lately, right?"

        An accusing glance is sent towards his older brother, and his mouth sets into a firm line. He almost glares, and Mikey flinches under his gaze. "Mikey, this is irresponsible and unnecessary of you. I know you like to go out at night, but if this is what you're doing, I'm afraid I-"

        Suddenly, there's a fire behind Mikey's eyes. It takes a lot to get the youngest of the Hamato household angry and it's rare to do so, but Mikey is a force to be reckoned with when angry. He glares at Leo. "I don't  _like_  it, I do it to get away from the shouting! The fighting! All you guys ever do, Raph, you, and Donnie, all you ever do is scream at each other! And then when I try to stop it, I either get yelled at, or told I'm too young to understand!"

        Leo's leaning back as Mikey's words catch more volume. His little brother's mouth has turned from a smile to a snarl in the last few years, and right now, it's more of a snarl than ever. "Well guess what? I'm the same age! I can understand things just as much as you guys can, if you let me! Sensei says we should treat family like we treat what we love, but right now, I'm beginning to think no-one has anything to love in this family!"

        Behind Mikey, Donnie has wandered out of his room, clutching his mask in his hands tiredly. For once, he isn't locked away in his lab. Brown eyes turn towards Mikey, whose hands are flying everywhere as he screams at Leo, who looks morally shocked at his brother.

        Mikey's run out of steam now, and as he steps back, his chest is heaving, and tears are evident in his eyes. His left hand is gripping the bloodied shuriken he'd carried home, and he turns, tucking it into a pocket on his belt. He drags a hand across his eyes, ignoring the pain of poking at the bruises.

        "I can help if you guys let me, Leo. I'm tired of being the baby." Tiredly, he moves towards the bedroom's, and winces when Donnie catches his arm. Brown eyes stare down at him with worry, and he slowly pushes his hand off his bicep. "I'll see you in the morning, D."

        It isn't long before there's the click of his door, and Donnie turns on Leo. The leader of their team, their family, apart from their sensei. He jumps the few steps and strides up to him, before angrily gripping the front of his plastron. Though his older brother is more muscled than him, his height gives him an advantage. "What did you do to Mikey?"

        His answer is a glare, and Leo bending his fingers back off of his plastron. A hiss of pain pulls from between his lips as his knuckles crack under the pressure. Not enough to break or sprain, but enough to teach Donnie not to grab him like that.

        "Don't start ragging on me, Donnie. He comes back in bruises and cuts, what do you think I'm gonna do? I had a look and said he shouldn't be going out and getting hurt like that! Who knows what-"

        "Raph does it. It's because he's the youngest, isn't it? Big brother Leo is scared to let his little brother fight for himself."

        "You saw how hurt he is! Do you really think that it's good for him to get hurt like that!?" Leo sends him an incredulous look as Donnie massages his fingers.

        "No, in my opinion, it's not. But this is the first time he's come home like this. And you have no right to tell him what he can or can't do!" Donnie's glaring now as the volume reaches higher, but Leo doesn't back down from Donnie. He's had enough fights with him now to know how to knock him down a peg.

        "I'm not telling him what he can or can't do!"

        "Well it sure looked like it!"

        They're both breathing heavily by now as their eyes narrow. Donnie's towering over Leo, but Leo is making himself broader, trying to appear threatening. 

        "He's  _my_  little brother, Donnie. I'm not letting him come home like that, even if this was the first time," before Donnie can interject, Leo scoops up his warm drink into his shaking hands from the weather outside, and shoulders past his brother. Donnie glares as he goes past. "Get to bed, we have training tomorrow."

        Donnie lifts two large fingers just above his eyes. "Yes sir," he mutters sarcastically to Leo's retreating shell, saluting as he goes through the door before ambling off towards the kitchen, muttering crude things about his older brother in another language.

        Back in his room, Mikey flinches as he hears Leo's door slam against the splintering wood of his door frame. His head is in his hands, mask discarded across the wheel of his skateboard next to his bed. He's tired. So tired.

        He tries to stop the first few tears, before wiping his eyes and curling up into his bed. He knocks out almost instantly, digging his hand under the pillow to grip at the soft, worn toy from his childhood, hidden in case Raph played a cruel joke with it in the night.

        The next day, he isn't lucky enough to survive the stares from his brother's when he shuffles into the kitchen and prepares breakfast, just before Raph. He works quietly, though he notices the obvious divide between both Donnie and Leo, guilt eating at his lungs about the fight the night before. As he places the plates in front of his family, tired thank you's escaping them, he hears Raph let out a low whistle.

        "Damn, Mikey, what happened to you!?" His eyes are wide, but in a way, Mikey can see an almost pride for him in the green orbs. Bruises mark Raph's own skin, but they've become an extension of his emerald skin.

        His younger brother shrugged, and before Raph could question more, a swift elbow to his side wounded him from speaking. Donnie smiled gently. "Hey Mikey, I was wondering if you wanted to come on a recon mission tonight, with me?" 

        "Mikey's not going anywhere with you Donnie," Leo sang, scooping a mouthful of scrambled eggs into his mouth, turning his head away as Donnie ground his teeth. Mikey sighed sadly. He missed his brothers.

        Raph chuckled, spearing a stray piece of scrambled egg onto his fork. "What bit you two in the ass? Huh?" The two don't respond, merely glaring at each other. They hardly notice the youngest brother slipping through the kitchen door and making his way back to his room to distract himself with another game.

        It isn't long before he's cornered by Raph in the chill out area of their home, after a gruelling training session with Master Splinter. It takes his brother a few beats before he dares to ask, "Where'd you get the bruises and cuts?"

        He's quiet, which makes Mikey all the more guilty for bluntly replying, "I got beat up."

        Raph nods, showing he's actually listening. Then he turns to him. "You're not happy, Mikey," he doesn't sound shocked or sad, he sound almost offended if anything. He turns to him fully, and snatches the remote out of his brother's hand and turns the TV off. Mikey doesn't complain. "Why aren't you happy?"

        A snort escapes him. "You just noticed?"

        Raph sets his mouth into a firm line, and Mikey recalls the fight with Leo at half two in the morning. "Don't do that. Don't act as if you being unhappy is normal. It's never been normal, and...in these past few months, you've stopped being you. I want my baby brother back."

        Mikey winces. The last sentence takes on a sad tone, and he doesn't know if Raph will. "Raph...I want my family back. You guys fight all the time, and it's hard to stay happy when the people you love aren't."

        "You've turned into me at fifteen."

        "Yeah, I have."

        Raph sighs, leaning his head back and dabbing a towel across his sweaty face. Mikey pulls his knees upwards, and folds them beneath his arms. Suddenly, Raph stands, and pats his brother's head. "Don't stay that way, bro. I want Mikey back. Also, instead of you going out and getting yourself hurt, you know, being rusty and all," he winks at his brother, and Mikey finds a smile touching his mouth. "How about we go out a couple of nights and beat up some dragons?"

        The orange-clad turtle grins, and the light is back in his eyes. Raph doesn't want to fix him, or monitor him, he wants to bring him back. And Mikey's glad he has Raph for that. "Sure."


	3. [three.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally talk properly for the first time. I was really excited to write this, because you get a little insight to Shiloh's mothering personality at times.

The following weeks weren't spared of any arguments, though they were shorter than the ones they had followed. He isn't spared any worried looks, as well as from Master splinter, who doesn't pry. April dipped her head into the lair one day, and ultimately fussed over Mikey.

        "Mikey! What did you do, oh my god..." Her arms wound around his shoulders and had brought him into a hug as soon as she'd seen him. He'd given her a grin as he hugged her back, glad to have some other contact other than his bickering family.

        Still, after the weeks of keeping himself in the lair during the arguments so his brothers wouldn't worry, he'd had enough of the fights. So, in the early hours of the morning, with nervousness and anxiousness creeping across his abdomen, he shrugged on a winter jacket and disappeared outside, a happy smile touching his mouth when his feet touched the snow peppered ground.

        He made his way to the rooftops of the concrete city easily, and pulled the hood up once again. His brother's had fought deep into the night, only silencing when their Sensei had padded hi way into the room, requesting silence so he could sleep. None had realized how late they had fought. Mikey was just thankful no-one had thrown a punch.

        He isn't aware of the wooden board that's lifted above his head in the alleyway, as he went to move back down into the sewers after the night of peacefulness, and he groans as he hits the ground. Crude laughter erupts behind him. Two or three more others have watched the attack.

        A foot jabs into his hip, and he's temporarily knocked out by the force of the hit. "Oi, look at this! I knew these things existed!"

        He can hear them, he can feel fingers prodding at his chest and skin. He tries not to squirm, tries not to kick out and run. He wasn't meant to be seen, he wasn't meant to be seen...

        "What should we do with it?"

        "What if you killed it, dude?"

        "I didn't kill it, it's breathing, 'ent it!?"

        "Looks it...dare you to give it CPR if it  _is_  dead, man."

        "Dude, hell no! Diseases or something, I'm not getting that!" Mikey couldn't stop the groan that escaped his mouth as he started to move. The group of boys jumped back in shock and fright at the sight of him moving. The tallest of the three turned to the one just over his shoulder. "Dude, go hit it again," he whispered, nudging his head towards Mikey.

        The shorter's eyes widened. "Dude, it's awake now! If that didn't knock it out, doing it again won't!"

        "Matt," the tallest swipes the board from the second tallest to the shortest, and narrows his eyes. " _You_  go hit it."

        The shortest stared wide-eyed, his scrawny body shivering from fright and the cold. He gripped the board and soon nodded, his willingness being followed with grins and a push forwards. he sighed shakily, before his thin fingers lifted the wooden board over his head.

        "Hey!" Matt stops, pausing in mid swing on Mikey's head as he surveys the shadow. Being about a foot shorter than the figure, his eyes widened and he dropped the board in the snow, scampering off down the alley with the other two as the figure jogged down the alleyway.

        A bag bounced across her shoulder, and her eyes glared as the group of middle-schoolers retreated into the darkness of the alley. She almost didn't see Mikey, slumped in the snow.         

        Her knees dug into the snow at his hip. Mikey had only opened his eyes for a short amount of time before the pain had attacked his mind once again, and he slumped back into the snow again.

        Brown eyes stared with worry, her eyes rounding with shock as she looked at the bottom part of his body. Thick, green legs sprouted from beneath the thick winter coat, and the hint of a worn, leather belt could be seen from beneath the fabric.

        Curiosity made her move forwards, slipping a hand into the hood, and gently moving it off his face, gave a small squeak of shock. The fact he was a turtle came after the initial shock of seeing how beat up he was, covered in fading cuts and bruises. Some tinged yellow around the edges, but looked like they were getting better.

        She sat there for a while, her fingers combing across the snow at her knees in thought. She'd heard of the rise of new york mutants, but she never thought she'd rescue one from a beating with a wooden board. Her fingers tugged her beanie lower down, and she jumped when Mikey moved to get up. Her fingertips pushed against his shoulder to sit him back, and she felt him shiver gently.

        The girl looked around helplessly, before giving a frustrated sigh and wound a hand under Mikey's arm. He groaned again and his fingers danced across the nape of his neck, as if that'd stop the pain.

        She was alright until Mikey leaned his weight on her, and she lost her footing. She stumbled slightly before her fingers latched onto the crumbling wall. Steadying herself under his weight, she moved forwards slowly. Her arm wrapped around what she could find of his waist. 

        In a way, she was thankful she'd heard the fight from her fire escape just above, but it was also one of the top floors of her apartment complex. She turned to him as she pulled them across the snow, "Can you walk?" her reply was a gurgled moan of pain.

        With great difficulty, she pulled them both up the fire escapes, scurrying quicker whenever someone from the lower floors came close to exiting through the fire escape, and pulled them into her apartment. Mikey soon found himself on the couch, his head lowered into a pillow and sleep enveloped him.

        Mikey awoke to a wet towel pressed to his shoulder. He groggily brought himself up, only to hiss at the pounding headache that attacked his mind.        

        "Aw dude, what happened?" he leaned forwards and pressed his forehead into his hands, surprised at the feeling of pain that had bloomed at the nape of his neck.

        "You got beat up."

        He visibly jumps at the blunt reply to his rhetorical question. His body turns swiftly to find the girl pulling the rag from his shoulder, spots of blood touching the cloth. He debates whether throwing a smoke bomb, but decides against it.

        She blinks. Mikey blinks. Then, he's suddenly throwing himself over the back of the couch, only for his feet to land on a table scattering with papers and a house phone. A surprised yelp pulls from his throat as his body looses it's balance and falls, only for him to land on his feet with a hiss.

        Her eyes widen with alarm and she jumped upwards, skidding in front o him as he scrambles upwards. "Hey! Hey! Whoa! Calm it down!"

        Mikey's chest is heaving. No-one's meant to see them, or know of their existence.  _His_  existence. H's watching her with wary eyes, whilst hers only display an unusual amount of sympathy for him, as well as astonishment.        

        He complies, and lets her lead him back to where he'd been sat before. Slowly, as if she thought she'd frighten him, she lowers herself next o him, and presses the cloth to his shoulder again tentatively.

        His eyes are narrowed on her, waiting for this to either be a dream or for the police to burst into the room. But her face doesn't fade like washed away water, and the outside is quiet for a few dogs barking. He winces as she presses harder.

        "Why didn't you scream?"

        She looks up from where she's dragging the cloth along his collarbone, and he notices she's eerily close. She blinks. "...should I have?"

        A wave of bewilderment touches him. He wasn't used to this. "Yeah, you should've."

        He notices she shrugs, and returns back to her work on a stubborn spot of blood. He goes to push her hand away and stand when she whispers, "are there more of you?"

        "Can't answer that, dude." She nodded to his answer, and twirled her index finger, gesturing for him to turn. After a moment of hesitation, he did so, wincing as the cloth pressed against the main gash on his body for the night.

        "Sorry," she apologized, and followed after, "you got a name?"

        "Mikey," he muttered, looking down at his bruised fingers with a small smirk. "What about you?"

        She pondered on this, swiping across the cut, before holding up her index finger in his peripheral vision, and discarded the thick sweater that adorned her body, leaving her in a black vest top. She dug a hand into her hair to throw it over her shoulder, and answered, "Shiloh. It's easier to call me Shy, though."

        "You're not acting very shy now," he answered, chuckling at the small joke to her dancing fingers.

        He winced as she applied pressure again to the cut, and continued. "How'd you get these cuts, Mikey?"

        "You probably know," he'd had an idea that she was the girl from the alley from the moment he'd seen her, and it was only likely she'd shared the same idea of him. Bruises still touched both their skin, though they'd faded into the contours of their faces. He saw as she gave a nod, and retrieved medical tape and plasters from the table beneath the couch.

        She started to cover the cuts that had appeared from the wooden board slamming across the back of his head, splintering cuts and gashes into the backs of his shoulders, as well as a few shavings from the wood embedding themselves into his skin. She set to work with patching up the biggest cut across the back of his neck, before gently whispering, as if to herself, like the turtle in question was a conundrum she couldn't crack, "why aren't you happy?"

        The question made him flinch, bringing back the day after he'd saved her, the talk he'd had with Raph, a few weeks ago. He looked over his shoulder, and smirked gently. "That's a little personal, isn't it, Shy?"

        He blinks when he hears her laugh, startled by the sound. "I'm a personal person Mikey, but, you don't have to tell me. By the way, thank you," she answers, and he could hear the snap of the medical tape as she finished patching up the first cut.


	4. [four.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was technically just a filler chapter, and it was cute because you can already see their relationship forming a little.

His hand went to his neck once she'd finished with him. He's surprised at how well she knows how to bandage cuts, but when he's turned to thank her, she's moved from her seat. She silently moves her way to the small kitchen to his left. As she moved about silently, he studied where he was.

        He knew from his subconscious state that he'd been dragged over the fire escape, which he could see from the large windows behind the TV and coffee table. Behind him, the table sat, and the front door that blocked the entrance to the rest of the building. Across the room, pressed against the wall, at the end of the kitchen, was a table with about six chairs rounding it. To his right, a few steps led into a separate hallway, from where he could only see a few rooms along the wall. Paintings and pictures decorated the walls of her home.

        "Mikey," she called, breaking him out of his trance. "D'ya want something to eat?" 

        Suddenly, he realized how hungry he was, and he gave an enthusiastic nod, feeling a smile tug at his mouth when she grinned. He sat on one of the stools next to the counter, watching her as she spun a dial on her microwave.

        "Shy?" he asked, continuing when he received a hum to tell him to go on. "Why...why'd you do that? Take care of me?"

        The question hung in the air between them for a while, before she gave a shrug, and turned back to the food she was making. "I dunno, you were hurt and I recognized you in a way, from that alleyway fiasco a couple weeks back, I guess, so...it was on impulse, Mike, don't read into it," she said, sending him a smile. He felt a prodding on his fingers, and blue eyes turned downwards to find her pushing a plate with a slice of pizza on it on it, moving to take her own. Thanking her with a grin, he took it and followed her to the couch.

        "Do you always take in hurt mutants, or am I just special?" he asked jokingly, smiling as she went to bite into the slice, only to turn her head and snicker.

        "Believe me, you're my first," she replied, putting a hand to her heart and tilting her head towards him, making him chuckle as he ate. She let gravity take hold of her body as soon as she was near the couch, and dropped tiredly onto it, sitting her back against the arm rest and curling her legs up to her chest.

        Mikey followed suit, dropping down onto his seat and smiling at her. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and he sat the plate on the coffee table. "How long was I knocked out?"

        Shiloh paused, thinking, before placing her own plate down. "Uh...about two hours? Took ages to clean your cuts, believe me."

        He choked on his food. "Two hours!? It's two am!?" His eyes went wide with horror and he jumped to his feet, and almost instantly, Shiloh produced his coat from over the chair. He was so horrified at how long he'd stayed there, he didn't think to ask her what she was doing at midnight in new york.

        Practically sprinting to the window, he tugged on the coat. "Uh, thanks dudette! I'll see you later!" he yelled, before practically throwing his body through the window and down the fire escape, leaving Shiloh to blink in wonder at the open window.

        By the time Mikey had thrown himself through the turnstiles, it's later than he's ever returned home by himself. So he isn't surprised to see another figure in the main part of the lair, though he's a bit surprised when his Sensei straightens from where he'd been reading, picking the glasses from his nose with a clawed finger.

        "Michelangelo," he warns softly, before bringing himself from the pit and joining his son at the turnstiles. But he didn't grab his shoulders and turn him to see the cuts along his skin, as Mikey thought, but turned him towards the dojo. Mikey followed silently.

        Upon entering, Mikey breathed deeply, out of habit and respect for entering a room that housed years of training and talks and brotherly moments. The lone fact of that sent a shiver across his bones, before his eyes opened and he found his sensei sitting on the floor, legs bent beneath him.

        Mikey sat in front of him silently, his body bare of the winter coat which he'd shed outside, laying against the turnstiles. His head bent downwards in respect, when the soft voice addressed him. "Is there something you wish to share, my son?"

        "I..." Mikey had never been at a loss for words, so this was new territory to discover. His hands curled on his knees, and his breath caught in his throat, before a large puff escaped him. "I got hurt sensei...and someone helped me."

        His sensei raised an eyebrow. The wizened rat's attention was now at full. "Who was this?"

        "A girl. I...helped her, a few weeks ago, against some purple dragons," he spat out, trying to get his sensei to understand why and how these actions had melted together. His sensei nodded. Mikey had been told never to let anyone know of their existence, to never jeopardize their lives to the extent that it could endanger all of their lives. That humans could be cruel, and non-understanding creatures that walked the concrete world over their heads. Mikey hoped Shiloh was different, like the friends he and his brothers had already met.

        "S _-_ She helped me, as a thank you I think. I don't think she's bad, but, I don't..." he didn't know why he was so confused, as a teenager, he'd been eager to make friends. To have someone to communicate with other than his family. And the chance had come, with April O'neil and Casey Jones, and a few select people, some even mutants themselves. But Mikey wanted his own friend, someone his brothers couldn't use or bother. He'd lost that after the betrayal of someone he'd believed to be a friend. He looks up, almost desperate. "Sensei, all humans can't be bad, right? I mean, April and Casey, a _-_ and her friends..."

        His sensei seemed to ponder this, a thick clawed hand coming to tug at his twisted beard. His jaw sets firm, as he thinks over his sons words. "Michelangelo, in the past years, we have received kindness I could not have fathomed for this family. So, I don't believe all humans can be bad, even if I was one. But you must watch your step, because one taken wrong and the world could disappear beneath your feet, my son."

        He helps his sensei to his feet, and Mikey feels a grin split his lips. And he knows his sensei realizes how happy he's made him with his words. When Master Splinter closes the door to his room, Mikey sighs. He's relieved to have the small secret off his chest, even if it wasn't much of a secret. At least, not yet.


	5. [five.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some concerned Donnie and an insight to Mikey and Shiloh's relationship so far. Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews if you like it!

The sweat dribbled off his skin as Mikey moved through the kata poses. After the brief conversation he had had with Splinter, the next day, he had been cut off from his brother's in training and told to repeat the _Kamae No Kata,_  to concentrate his rushing thoughts. Though it was hard for him, considering the hyperactive nature that had laid dormant for a few months and watching his brothers get beat up by each other without himself sustaining injuries, made him giggle.

        Each time, he had to hold his position for five minutes or longer, to calm his rushing thoughts and emotions. He didn't miss the glances sent to him when his brothers filed into the dojo to find him meditating, as well as the obvious workmanship over the cuts he'd sustained the night before. But he ignored them, flexing his arms to the kata he had learned off by heart.

        Mikey retired to his room almost instantly, leaving no time for his brothers to question him. He sunk into his bed, and would've fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but was interrupted as Donnie pushed through the threshold cautiously, as if he were to set a foot wrong on the floor.

        He sat up, and Mikey's brow pulled downwards with confusion. "Dude, what's wrong?"

        He knew when his brother was scared or anxious. The little ticks he'd come to know about the lanky genius, and as he played with his fingertips, Mikey sighed. He knew it would take more than a door between them for his brothers not to ask questions. His legs swung from the bed and he watched as his brother tried to move his mouth around the words in his throat.

        In the end, after a few minutes of babbling, Mikey decided to help him out. "Dude, calm down. Why are you stuttering, can't be that bad," a small chuckle ended his words, before a shot of pain reminded him that Donnie was possibly in his room because of the cuts on his body.

        He was right. As Donnie nodded and controlled his words, the question loomed in the air between them. "Who patched your cuts?"

        He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want his brother to know either. His brother looked scared, he knew he felt it. He had no idea where Mikey was going to at night, and though it wasn't anything to worry about, Donnie worried enough for their entire family. So Mikey lied.

        "I did it myself. Pretty good, huh?" he lifted his arm to display a bandage that stretched across the curve of his shoulder, a cheeky grin on his mouth. For once, Donnie saw a glimmer of the old Mikey, cheeky and disorganized and happy. Ever since the fights in their home had become more frequent, he'd been seeing less of his little brother's smile.

        But still, Donnie knew he was lying. "Mikey," he muttered, gently pushing the arm downwards as not to hurt him. "You wouldn't bandage cuts that good. I didn't even know you had any until I walked into the dojo. What happened last night, bro?"

        The smile slipped from Mikey's mouth, and a frown sat on his lips. He turned away and his shields went up once more. "Nothing. I got a little hurt, don't worry, D."

        He could tell his brother didn't want to talk about it, but when had Mikey been so secret? When they were younger, he had been an open book. Now, he pushed away when people came to arms length, and flinched when people's voices raised. Donnie knew Mikey didn't like them shouting, but it wasn't his fault.

        It wasn't his fault that when the three eldest of the brothers got into a heated discussion, he didn't try to diffuse it. Didn't try to not take a side or fight his own. It wasn't his fault...right?

        But Donnie bought it, despite objecting strongly against it. He turned with a nod, his eyes cast downwards. Since when had his little brother become a liar on his watch? "We're in the pit if you wanna come watch some old episodes. And Mike...don't get hurt again, _please._ "

        He flinched at the plead in his older brother's voice, and the click of his bedroom door followed soon after. As soon as the click resonated through the room, Mikey's head landed against his mattress again, a long sigh pulling from his lungs. He'd never liked lying, least of all to his family, but for some reason, he felt the need to keep his midnight activities a secret.

        But, to keep the peace, a few minutes later, Michelangelo resurfaced from his room and joined his brothers, dropping onto a cushion beside Raph and casually stealing his pizza when he was stuck gazing as one of the captain's crew got blasted.

        Later that night though, Mikey was gone from the lair again, pushing the sewer lid from where it was placed, and swinging his body through the opening. He pushed it back onto the holding, and disappeared into the shadows, watching the cars on the street, lights breaking through the cloud of darkness.

        His body skimmed across the wall, fingers touching lightly at the broken brick, before he realized he had no idea where she lived. His hand came upwards to slap against his forehead, when he remembered that not even five minutes after what had happened the night before, he'd sunken into a soft couch, and sweet oblivion.

        He noticed the fire escapes that lined the wall opposite him, and latched onto them, scaling his way upwards. Blue eyes peered through windows, finding dark rooms and flickering televisions. Until, he came to one of the top floors, and found a girl huddled on the couch, blanket thrown over her head and body, a bowl of popcorn on her lap. She seemed wide awake compared the other sleepy households of the apartment complex. 

        Mikey wondered whether he should knock or return home. She looked content, hand dug into the popcorn as she watched the TV with wide, innocent eyes. She jumped at one point, spraying popcorn everywhere, before laughing loudly. Mikey smiled, and rang his fist against the window.

        Ceasing her laughter, Shiloh, turned to the window, and almost jumped in terror as she saw the turtle at her window, hanging by one hand on the ledge above. He lifted the other to wave. Pulling herself from her blanket, she strode towards the window, opening it, and chuckled in almost disbelief. "Mikey! What're you doing here?"

        Mikey blinked. He hadn't though of an excuse. A smile stretched his mouth, and he decided to tell the truth. "I came to see you, dudette. What're you doing up so late?"

        She smiled. "Can't sleep. What're  _you_  doing up so late then,  _dude?_ " she countered, tossing him a wink when he laughed. Suddenly, she became aware she was stood in only a t-shirt, long enough to her thighs. Her hands pulled down at the material as she stepped away from the window. "Er, come in, I just gotta, uh, get some trousers on. One sec," she hurriedly muttered, her face becoming red as she put a finger upwards and dashed up the few steps into the separate hallway and her room.

        Mikey obeyed, and pulled himself through the gap, and closed the window after him. His eyes followed the lines of pictures and posters around the room, and he caught sight of the movie on the TV. One of his favorite horrors.

        Whilst looking at the screen, he felt a tap on his shoulder, proceeding to make him screech. After the shock, he could see Shiloh doubled over, laughing at the girly screech that had pulled from his mouth, her hand slipping off his shoulder.

        "Shy! Seriously?"

     "S _-_ S _-_ Sorry, Mikey, but that was _\--oh god--_ priceless!" she stuttered, still doubled over before straightening, soft giggles escaping her mouth. She noticed Mikey grinning, and spotted something she hadn't seen before. Her hands moved from stifling her giggles, as her mouth parted whilst her hands brought the taller turtle's face into them, her thumbs dusting across his cheeks.

        Mikey was still grinning when she did so, but as her skin made contact with his, he blushed, a foreign action to his normally outgoing nature. She looked thoughtful as she surveyed the area her thumbs had touched his cheeks, feather-light. "Never knew you had freckles..." she muttered, but as if snapping out of a trance, shook her head and pulled her hands away. "Sorry, that was weird."

        The turtle shrugged. "It's cool, no worries. Are you watching Zombies of Murder II?" he asked excitedly, already sitting himself onto the couch. 

        Shiloh grinned. "Heck yeah, one of the best zombie movies here," she answered, already moving the popcorn between them as she unpaused the movie and curled up, her back pressed to the arm rest and Mikey pressed against the back of the couch.

        The rest of the night, Mikey and Shiloh sat watching old movies and making bowls of popcorn, as well as talking about daily life, and their families, as if they had been friends forever. 

        When it hit midnight, Mikey decided he needed to go home. Turning to Shiloh, he smiled as he watched how absorbed she was in the film, a handful of popcorn half pushed past her mouth, whilst her eyes rounded in excitement. She suddenly, turned to him, and raised a brow, chuckling. "What? I'm still gonna eat the popcorn, I'm just waiting for the scare."

        Mikey chuckled, and shook his head. "I gotta go, my brother's will get suspicious." He started to move to the window, Shiloh following him. As he paused outside the window, he turned back, one foot paused on the iron-wrought fire escape. "Hey, Shy? You gotta phone?"

        "Yeah, why?" she asked, half turning to already retrieve it.

        Mikey made a 'duh' noise slip past his mouth. "To get your number, obviously. Gosh, Shy," he said jokingly, tossing her a wink as she pulled her tongue out in response, skipping off to grab her phone.

        She returned a few minutes later, phone in hand, and it returned with a new contact, a silly name popping up on her phone, pulling a laugh from her. Mikey tossed her a salute, and disappeared downwards.

        As he disappeared underneath the sewer lid, his phone buzzed almost instantly. His chest rumbled with a chuckle and he sped underneath new york once again.

         **[text; Shy] See you tomorrow, freckles. x**


	6. [six.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph meets Shiloh!

He continued his nightly visits for weeks after, delving into months as well, and gradually, his mood lifted. To have someone to talk to other than his comics and brothers was refreshing, as well as her personality contrasting well with his. She was interested in zombie movies, as well as having read a few of his favourite comics. Though, the lack of knowledge of video games and skateboarding was disturbing, he noted to teach her about both, as well introduce her to the different types of pizza.

        Mikey thought his brothers were no longer suspicious, and was more able to tune out the arguments about battle strategies and plans. Though, he didn't know of Raphael's thoughts.

        To Raph, he was usually the one that went out at night, solo. So it came as a surprise to him when every other night when he left, he'd come home, and find Mikey's bed vacant of a sleeping turtle, tucked beneath the sheets and still clutching that worn teddy Mikey thought he didn't know about. He'd noticed that his little brother's mood had significantly increased from his midnight outings.

        One night, when Raph was shrugging on a coat in his room and trying to dig a weapon into a stubborn pocket in his belt, he heard a clutter. His two other brothers were heavy sleepers, one of the traits they shared in common, but Mikey would have woke, as well as himself. 

        So, the red-clad turtle moved to the door, and pushed it an inch. He found his little brother hurriedly trying to latch a picture back onto the wall. He was dressed in a large coat, similar to Raph's own, and the glare of his phone beeped in his large hand. His brother took a glance and grinned, before turning and moving down the steps.

        Curiosity pricked at Raph's skin, and he found his body moving after his little brother, closing the door gently. 

        The younger turtle jumped the turnstiles that acted as the entrance to their home, and started to run down the subway lines to the sewers. Raph stopped, wondering if he should intrude on his brother's life if it made him so happy. If it could make him happy, was it really so bad?

        Still, Raph pounded through the sewers after Mikey, staying at a far enough space where Mikey couldn't see him. He noticed that his brother took long and elaborate routes to wherever he was going, which was either the actual way or Mikey knew he had a tail, causing Raph to follow closer.

        Soon, he realized his brother had disappeared through a sewer lid, half slid over, so it became easy for Raph to push aside, only to find something shaped like his brother pulled through a window with a yelp. The snap of the window closing followed after.

        By the time Raph reached the window his brother had disappeared through, the only light was the TV flickering over a figure, bundled in blankets or asleep. He didn't know, nor care. Was this where Mikey was disappearing too each night?

        He turned stealthy, his body inching through the window once he'd pried it open without bringing attention. He flinched when it snapped closed and rolled out of the way into a dark corner. The figure jumped in shock, and pushed the blankets away, to slink towards the window. A long hood overshadowed their figure, and Raph took this as a chance, with their back to him.

        He jumped. One arm wrapped around the figure's neck, and latched onto his other into the crook of his elbow. One foot kicked theirs from the ground, sending them falling with a yelp. His foot pressed into their stomach, and the sai prodded their throat. "Where's my brother?" he ground out, eyes narrowed.

        The figure writhed beneath him, trying to flip his foot off them before yelling out, in a feminine voice, "M _-_ Mikey!"

        Moments later, the light was turned on, and Raph was staring menacingly into a pair of terrified brown eyes. Almost seconds after his realization, his body was physically kicked off of her and he barreled into the table, a groan of pain following after as it bloomed against his neck. 

        Looking up, he saw his brother glaring at her throat, a red line pushing up from the skin of the girl's neck. Her hand ran along it, a pained expression on her face before Mikey whirled on his brother. "Dude! What the shell!?"

        Raph glared back. "Mikey, is _this_  where you've been coming to every night? Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice!?"

        But Mikey was no longer looking or listening to his older brother, but he was crouching in front of the girl, watching carefully. Her head was pressed into her hands, and her body was visibly shaking. He noticed that the brown eyes were wide and filled with horror, proceeding to make the red-clad turtle close his mouth in confusion.

        "What's _\--_ " Raph was cut off by a 'shush' sound from his brother, finger pressed to his mouth. Raph's brow came down again. Soon, the girl stopped shaking, a sigh escaping her.

        "I'm fine, I'm fine, don't...I'm _fine_." She muttered into Mikey's shoulder as he brought her into a hug. Behind him, Raph was almost speechless as the girl's arms wound around Mikey as well. When they pulled away and stood, Mikey turned to Raph.

        "She has panic attacks when she's attacked," he explained, receiving a nod in response. She was partly hidden by Mikey, still unsure of the older turtle. "Dude, how'd you even find me?"

        "I followed, obviously."

        "I knew I had a tail," Mikey muttered, and pulled his hand around to grip the girl's behind him and squeeze it. "Shy, it's okay. I know he smells a lot, but some of that is the sewer."

        A growl escaped his older brother, whilst the girl he called Shy chuckled, feelings of fear dissipating. She stepped out from behind Mikey, who then pointed to Raph. "By the way, he's the ugliest out of us and his name's Raphael, though never call him Raphie. Seriously," he added as an afterthought, nodding as another laugh overtook her.

        "Mikey," Raph ground out as a warning, his large fists tightening on his biceps. His little brother rolled his eyes, though the grin never left his face. "Fine, Raph this is Shiloh Hemms, or just Shy. This is my bro, Raph."

        A wave was sent to him. "Hi Raph."

        He nodded. "Hey. How long's this been going on, Mikey?" He turned back to his brother after the brief introduction. His little brother's eyes narrowed and he asked Shy to excuse them. She took this as her chance to move, though she tossed a worried glance between the two brothers.

        Once the door to her room was shut, Raph raised his brow. "What is this? Going out every night to...to possibly get hurt? Who is she? Is she foot!? Mikey you ho _\--_ "

        "Raph, pleased don't sound like Leo, dude," Mikey pleaded, stopping Raph in his tracks. He knew his brother didn't like to be called Leo, he was so much more different to his older, level-headed brother. Mikey spoke softly. "She's a friend, dude, and she has been for months. I didn't want you guys to find out because...because I knew you'd do this! Accuse her of things she isn't!"

        Though Mikey was the youngest of his four brothers, he was probably one of the wisest. Though none of them judged a book by their cover, Mikey was the least judgemental of his brothers. 

        Raph sighed. "Mikey, I'm glad you've found a friend, bro, but...what do you know about her? How'd you even meet her anyways?"

        "I got beat up."

        The blunt response brings him back to when Mikey had stumbled home in bandages and bruises, months ago, and Raph realizes how long his brother's hidden the secret on his tongue. He glares down at his little brother. "That long, huh?"

        "Yup," he says, not pulling his eyes from the angry neon green's that stare at him. His arms pull across his chest and fold, putting a barrier between him and his older brother. He blinks when Raph speaks again. "What do you know about her?"

        He blinks again, struggling for words. He wasn't ready for the question, he was ready for screaming, for yelling. For saying that he's been stupid  _again._ "Er, a bit? Wh _\--_ "

        "What does she know about  _you?_  About  _us?_ " Raph's mouth set into a thin line, daring his brother to say nothing. That she had no idea he had a family. Mikey's eyes turned downwards, guilt spreading across his skin like poisoned water. 

        Mikey ignores the question. "Dude, you can't tell Sensei. She's...she's good, and she was  _my_  secret before _you_  followed me. She's my friend, Raph, and Sensei will be all like,  _'no humans, michelangelo!'_  and I'll be like,  _'but sensei!'_  and he'll be li _\--_ "

        "I get it! Dude..." Raph sighed, raking a hand across his face. He wasn't good at decisions, but he thought of Mikey. How long he'd kept it a secret and how long he probably would keep it a secret. He also thought how his mood had increased, and he smiled. "Fine, bro, just...get back before one am, okay?"

        The grin split his mouth and he hugged Raph tightly in thanks. The older brother gave a grunt of annoyance and tried to pry the younger terrapin from his hug, though the strength he possessed was beyond how strong he looked. After a few moments, Raph gave up and let his brother cling to him until he pulled aay. "Thanks bro! You're the best!"

        Raph's mouth turned into a line as he glared at him, putting a hand to his younger brother's face and pushing him two feet back by his face. "I always have to tell you,  _no hugs._  See you back home."

        The older mutant saluted his younger brother, and was soon out the window, Flying up the fire escape and across the rooftops. Moments later, the soft running of feet behind him alerted him to the girl, followed by her body leaping onto his back with a laugh.

        Her arms calsped around his shoulders, as his hands held her knees to his sides. "So, I'm guessing that was Raphael?" she inquired, tilting her head into his line of view.

        Mikey grinned. "Yeah, that was Raphie. By the way, if he ever comes back here, I have water balloons hidden here in case he freaks you out."

        A bark of a laugh escaped her mouth. "I'll hold you too that, freckles."


	7. [seven.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both Mikey and Shiloh suffer from nightmares - what happens when they confide in one another about them? Cute, fluff chapter.

Whenever nightmares plagued their thoughts in the depths of the night, they always had a fail safe at hand. Mikey was just a call away, and Shiloh was a few sewer pipes around a corner from him. One particularly bad nightmare had Mikey bolting upwards and reaching for his phone and mask.

        Sweat clung to his skin as he wiped away the remnants of his nightmare from his face. His fist balled as he pounded through the sewers, pushing through the sewer lid and gliding up the fire escape quickly. The sewer grate still spun on it's metal mouth when he reached the window.

        He sent a tentative knock to the glass, knowing how she liked to keep the cold wind from skimming across her body. After a few moments, just as he was about to raise his fist again, a shape stumbled down the few steps and towards the window. The large sweatshirt hung across her frame, wilting across her fingers like drooping flowers as she pushed her mountain of hair from her eyes.

        The window slid open, and tired brown eyes blinked at him. "M...Mikey? Dude, do you even know what time it is? I ca _\--oh._ " He threw her a sheepish smile that cut off her sentence, and her body moved so he could slip through the window. He swiped a hand across his own tired eyes as the window slammed against the wooden pane. 

        Warm hands that had been hidden beneath blankets and sleeves for hours ghosted along his cheeks, swiping the remains of tears from his face. A soft smile followed. "You want some hot chocolate?"

        "With marshmallows?"

        A soft giggle. "Yes, of course with marshmallows.  _And_  cinnamon. Go sit down, gimme a few minutes," she ordered, pointing a hand towards the couch, and Mikey followed obediantly. He knew better than to insist he could stand, and the sounds of cups being moved from the cupboard a few feet above her head could be heard. The boiler started to shriek and her body settled next to him.

        She brushed a hand across a runaway tear, and gave him a playful tut from between chapped lips. "Hey, calm down. Mikey. Tell me what happened."

        He gave a shaky sigh as he pulled his knees upwards, shuffling his body closer to the warm girl as the kettle continued to screech in the background. "It...it was  _horrible._  I saw, a really... _really_  bad future, like if we hadn't defeated Shredder, back when we were eighteen. I told you, right? yeah, well, it was me and my brothers and...I watched them all die in front of me."

        The last sentence brings a choked sob as the memories continue to ram against the barrier he's put up, trying to ward the venomous images. He folded further into himself, and soft fingers against his arm brought him back. 

        "Take a breath, I know what it's like when you can't breathe," she answered gently, her eyes wide with sleep and concern. The kettle soon stopped it's raging noise and she moved to retrieve the hot water and leave Mikey to breathe.

        She soon arrived back with the cups clutched between her fingers, passing one to Mikey, as well as the bag of marshmallows. A gurgled laugh escaped him as his three-fingered hand dug into the bag, littering his hot chocolate with soft treats.

        After a few sips of the warm liquid, it's calming effect took hold and he settled into the chair. He continued, clutching the drink to his front. "It was, really gruesome. Leo, he...he died just before me, and I remember trying to shrink back into my shell, because without my bros, I was  _so_  terrified, Shy. All I could hear was him laughing and then I woke up."

        He brought the cup to his lips. Her brown eyes widened and a slightly overwhelmed sigh slipped past her mouth. He watched her expression intimately, waiting for more of a reaction. He laughed when she muttered, "that sucks."

        He followed with a nod as she continued. "Just know that..well, that isn't real. You told me about Shredder and all the other junk, and he's not here anymore. It's nonsense fears, no worries."

        The terrapin shrugged as she took a sip. "Hakuna matata," he beamed, followed with her choking on her drink at the common phrase. A laugh pulled from his mouth at the sight of her quivering body as she sat the cup against the table's surface. She sent him a playful smirk, tapping the back of her hand against his arm.

        Mikey brought the drink to his own mouth, when his brow creased. A slightly embarrassed expression crossed his features. "Hey Shy?" He paused, watching her. "Could...Could I stay here for the night? Please?"

        Her brown eyes blinked widely. He'd never asked to stay, and though more than happy to give him the spare room, she wondered what his family would think when they awoke to find that the young turtle wasn't in his bed and nowhere in their home. "But what about your family?"

        "I can get back before they start training, I'll set my t-phone to wake me up so I can get home and in bed before Leo gets up, promise!" he pleaded, blue eyes rounding with a gleam that made her pause in her actions, frozen from the intensity they held.

        A grin touched her lips. "Okay then, I'll get yo _\--oof!_ " Mikey had flung forwards, tackling her into a hug before she finished her words, and she could feel the stretch of his cheeks as he grinned over her shoulders, her arms winding around most of his waist in a hug. 

        "Thanks dudette! So much!" he laughed, pulled back from the hug to grin at her, Shiloh mirroring his own smile. She patted his shoulder in a silent welcome as a yawn stretched her lips. Mikey felt tiredness sting his own eyes, and he stood, large hand folding around the mug. "So urh, where is the spare room?"

        She was spinning her body around the couch before he finished talking, sluggishly flicking a hand towards her to follow. She walked the few steps to the stretched hallway, four doors in view. Two sat in front of him on the same expanse of wall, a wall light the only obstacle between them. Another set of doors on either end could be seen, a bathroom on his right and a closet on his left, at the end of the hallway.

        Shy poked a finger towards the door he stood in front of, on his left. Cautiously, he pushed through the doorway as she disappeared into her own on the right, a sliver of her room showing in the crack between door and frame.

        The room was basic, with a bed and desk and wardrobe, as well as a lampshade on a nightstand next to bed, pushed into the wall just before the doorway. A blanket sat haphazardly over the mattress, and as Mikey set down his hot chocolate, Shiloh bustled in with pillows and a duvet in hand. He noticed, on the opposite side of the room, a window showed the darkness of the outside.

        Soon the bed was set and Mikey was timing his t-phone. He sent her a grateful smile as she pushed a clump of hair from her eyes."Well, night Mikey."

        "Night," he muttered as she swept out of the room. He settled into his bed for the night, eyes widening at the contrast of softness to the scratchy blankets he'd known in the sewers. Though he tried to slip into sleep, the temptation of the virtual world the device at his hand held was too much.

        The rest of his night he tried to score on levels, and halfway through one, he heard a sniffling. Alarmed, he turned off his phone and set it down on his side, before courage took over and hauled him from the bed.

        He found himself in the hallway, tugging his mask further down his face, then discarding it completely back in his room. Concern laced in his veins as he neared Shiloh's room, where the sniffles back louder, muffled by pillow. Blue eyes widened dramatically as his eyes took in the image in sight.

        Between the shadows of her room, Shiloh shook with tears on the edge of her bed. Her fingers curled white into the pillow, clutched at her chest as she heaved with silent sobs. Brown eyes stared in horror at her feet as she tried to convey her runaway thoughts back into the cages they'd laid dormant in. She hated the night when it rolled in.

        Suddenly, warm fingertips were ghosting across her own, unclasping them from where they curled into the soft exterior of the pillow. A shudder of breath escaped her and she met worried blue eyes. Gently, Michelangelo freed her fingers from the gnarled position they were in, freezing against his own skin.

        He knew a panic attack had ensued once again, and though he had little experience on the matter, he knew enough that she needed to calm down and send the nightmares back into their corners.

        After a few minutes, she blinked, as if to blink away the creatures, and shakily smiled. Mikey nodded, but didn't release her hands. Instead, he pulled her up, discarding the pillow at their feet. He gradually began tugging her along, kind smile on his mouth. "You okay, Shy?"

        A soft nod followed. He didn't know who needed the constant confirmation more, but it calmed them both to know the monsters had laid back down to rest. Pushing through the door to the room he was currently occupying, the worried terrapin kept a close eye on the girl, one hand coming to wipe away her tears as she did his hours ago.

        He settled her on the edge of the bed, sitting just close enough to rub a comforting hand across her own, worry seeping in when she gripped it tighter. "Hey, it's over. You can breathe."

        "How...how are you so calm in this, Mikey?" she questioned, almost breathlessly, as she sat back against the wall, the freezing surface of it making her arch her back slightly. Her head found his shoulder, and she fit against him whilst he wound an arm around her waist comfortingly.

        "I dunno, probably because of you, Shy," he muttered, smiling gently. He was almost shy in his words, a feeling so foreign to his words that he almost inched away. But it felt nice to have someone depend on you. He felt needed. " _And_  I'm not exactly the one going through it, dude."

        She chuckled, giving a slight shake of brown locks, and she found her body melting into the pillow. Sleep pulled with velvet fingertips, but she fought it, as Mikey joked with her. She hardly realized she had fallen asleep until she felt warm arms wind around her and scare the monsters to bed.


	8. [eight]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's brothers get a little suspicious of his whereabouts.

She woke up warm. It was a strange feeling of warmness and content, though. She still curled closer towards it all the same when she touched something unfamiliar, skin and then a hard texture against her back. Something was clasped around her middle and a soft snoring could be heard behind her.

        Her left eye cracked open. The sky blue walls of her bedroom were gone, replaced with wallpaper of her mother's. Confusion melded into her expression until a loud snort made her jump, and she found the sleeping terrapin at her hip. Her eyes widened slightly, the most innocent expression on his face inches from her own.

        She turned in his grasp to face him, wonder stopping her from waking him and wiping the look from his face. His mouth hung open in one corner, and sniffles escaped his mouth, while his arms around her waist hung loosely. She almost giggled at the sight of him being so content, rather than raged with nightmares and tales of his brother's fighting.

        Just as she was set to fall back asleep into the warmth he created, her mind reminded her of something and she gave a shriek once she saw the time on Michelangelo's t-phone. The alarm hadn't gone off. She was late.

        She barrelled out of his arms and onto the ground a few feet below, proceeding to wake Mikey up with his own scream. "Whoa! What happened!?"

        "I'm late!"

        The excuse got her a glare at interrupting his sleep, but she hardly registered it as she swung her body out of the door and into her own room, twirling towards her wardrobe and chest of drawers as she searched for clothes.

        In the opposite room, Mikey grudgingly looked for his mask he'd discarded when going to bed. Slight embarrassment touched his skin when he realized that they'd slept together last night, in the most innocent sense of the word. As he fastened the knot at the back of his head, he hoped she'd forgotten about how he'd brought her into his room the night before.

        He stumbled out of the room and into the living room, proceeding to be hit by a running Shiloh half brushing her hair as she jumped around, eyes wide. The sight was almost comical, but he knew better than to laugh as he'd most likely receive a pillow to the face. 

        She apologized and ran back into her room to get changed as she fixed her hair into place, leaving an amused Mikey in her living room.

        After settling himself down and watching a few minutes of an episode in a series he didn't know, he heard the tap of heels behind him. "Hey Mikey, can I ask you a question?"

        Keeping his eyes lingering on the glowing screen, Mikey turned towards the direction on the voice. Where his eyebrows would have been, they raised with slight shock. He'd never seen the girl dressed in business type clothes before, and as she wobbled into the room on black heels, he grinned. She wore a white button down blouse, the top button undone It was pushed into a black pencil skirt with a black blazer thrown over her shoulders, a thick white lining going around one side of the blazer's edge and back to the other around the collar.

        "You look great, dudette! But, don't wear a ponytail, you look evil," he joked, earning Shiloh to pull out her tongue, but her fingers still moved upwards to tug the band from her dark locks and let her dark hair out of the bind. He moved to settle back in his seat, when he hesitantly asked, "Er, dudette? What's the time?"

        "Like, 9:15. I have five minutes to get to psychology training and it's not gonna make Mrs snappy pants ha _\--gyah!_ " Her sentence was cut off by Mikey barrelling past her towards the window. "What's wrong?"

        "Training! I'm super late, it's probably over! Oh god, Sensei is totally gonna be wiggin'!" he screeched, shooting the window upwards as Shiloh moved towards the door herself. He was halfway out the window when he turned to the girl, opening the door, and placed a hand to his mouth, blowing her a joking kiss. "Bye honey! Be home for dinner!"

        Shiloh made a 'pfft' sound between cherry red lips. "You're cooking. Bye!" She disappeared down the hall quickly after locking the door, whilst Mikey laughed and swung his body out of the window. A few minutes later, he was jogging through the tunnels that curved beneath the concrete world of new york whilst Shiloh was sprinting down the steps in heels.

        His breath came in pants as he sped up, fists pumping against the wind. Maybe he could run in and jump in his bed and pretend he'd been asleep when they'd called? He knew he'd most likely get an extra hour of training for being late, but it was worth it to ban the nightmares of the away for the remainder of his night.

        Mikey burst into the lair as both Leo and Donnie stumbled out of the dojo, sore from extensive training. Raph wasn't to be found between them, the usual smirk after a workout a sharp contrast to his brother's own scowls.

        The youngest terrapin's hope to sneak by unnoticed was shattered by Donnie's voice penetrating the silence. "Mikey? Where've you been?"

        He froze on the tips of his toes as both his older brothers eyes turned towards him, accusation clear in the glare of blue and brown eyes. A nervous chuckle escaped him. "Er, sleeping dude. You probably weren't calling long enough."

        "We banged on your door for ten minutes."

        "Oh," Mikey shrugs and goes to push past them, before Donnie casually slid into the space where he was trying to push through. With a glare, Mikey returned to standing in front of his older brothers. "W _-_ Well, I was away in dreamland. You  _know_  I'm a deep sleeper!"

        Leo crossed his arms. "Then, why didn't you come to training instead of going outside the lair?"

        Mikey froze. He didn't know how to counteract, and as he opened his mouth to tell his brothers of where he had _really_  been the entire night and morning, a large arm wound around his shoulders. "We went on a jog, don't get your mask in a twist, Lamenardo."

 _Raph!_  Mikey turned to the older terrapin, who raised a ridge towards the blue-masked terrapin, his arm laying his weight against the younger's shoulders. Leo suddenly seemed to back-track on his accusations, given a reasonable excuse, followed with the sight of Raph slightly sweaty. Donnie shrugged and pushed past them both, patted Mikey's shoulder brotherly as he went.

        Leo swept away towards the television, keeping a steady gaze with Raph for a few minutes as he left. Mikey didn't realize he'd trapped his breath in his throat until both brothers left and he was being wheeled down towards his room, his brother's large hands on either shoulder.

        The door shut behind them and Raph settled against it, eye ridge raised once again. "So, you went out last night, and never came back this morning," he smiled, as if amused by the idea, causing Mikey to blink with uncertainty. "Yeah..." he said, drawing out the word in a long breath.

        Raph's grin grew. "And you were with  _her?_  Shiloh?"

        When Mikey caught what his older brother meant, he stumbled back in shock, his hands shooting out in front of him to wave rapidly. "Dude! Dude,  _no!_  Nothing like...like  _that!_ It's  _Shiloh,_  she's my friend!"

        "Oh, so you don't like her in that way? You don't think she's hot?" Raph sound almost surprised, as he pushed off the wooden door to watch his flustered baby brother.

        Mikey continued to look flustered. "Dude, she's my friend! And...well, yeah, I think she's pretty, but not like that." He glared as Raph's smile returned, as the turtle moved to sit on his bed, watching him while he played with his fingers, a trait picked up from the girl in questions. Raph's wrists dropped on his knees, facing his brother.

        He watched him for a few moments, trying to pick on the micro expressions that skittered across his features that he'd been taught to capture. But, they had all be taught this, and how to hide them, and unfortunately for Raph, Mikey was a master. He shrugged his shoulders in a 'I give up' gesture, and moved towards the door.

        Mikey let a sigh of relief drop from his mouth, thankful that his brother had stopped his mini interrogation. Though, a question popped between his lips. "Hey, where did _you_  go this morning?"

        A chuckle followed almost instantly and his brother turned to him, fingertips brushing the handle of his door. "Unlike you, I actually did go for a run. I also missed training, so you're not the only one whose gonna get kicked for jumping out on training," he said, turning towards the door, only to add, "also, get rid of that Chris Bradford cutout," just as he punched at the cutout in question.

        The younger turtle laughed. "Will do."


	9. [nine.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little flustered about how they woke up and Raph stumbles into a little rough housing.

Raph was right. Both boys received extensive training until late at night, let off with a warning from their wizened sensei to not miss training again or the consequences would turn worse until the early hours of the next day. Almost as soon as he'd dismissed them, both skittered out to swipe the sweat off their brow.

        Whilst Raph leaned heavily against the cold cement wall, Mikey's hand propped him up whilst he swept the other across his brow, laughing. Annoyed, Raph looked up. "Why're you so giddy?"

        "Dude, you look like you had a swirly."

        Another chorus of laughter followed after, and Raph growled. "If I weren't...so damn tired, you'd be on your shell, Mike. I'm going to bed, and I'm guessing you're..." he raised his brows teasingly, the scrape of his shell following when he pushed up against the concrete wall. Mikey made a grunted sound, pulling a laugh from his brother as he stood, groaning just as his bones clicked.

        "Have fun, bro. I'm gonna sleep," he muttered, and stumbled down the hallway. The resounding crack of his door against wood brought a smile to Mikey's face and he moved towards the mouth of the lair into the sewers.

        It wasn't long until he was climbing towards the familiar manhole cover and scaling his way upwards to the unlocked window. His body was swinging through and moving towards the couch tiredly when the door to the apartment swung open, and Shiloh stumbled through, bag swinging from her shoulder.

        A moment of confusion battled on her features at who was in her apartment, tiredness mirrored on her face, but she soon realized who stood there. She sighed and kicked off the heels, dropping down a few inches.

        "Someone's tired," Mikey chuckled, though a groan of pleasure escaped him when he hit the pillows of the couch.

        "Shut up or I'll kill you," she threatened playfully, as she marched around the back of the couch, dropping her blazer over it.

        Mikey grinned and turned in his seat to lean over the couch as she passed, waggling his large three fingers in front of her. "What, you gonna claw me with your bitten down nails?" he joked, and earned a pillow to the face at the moment she dropped beside him.

        "I'm a survivor, I'd kick your ass anyways...you haven't got your nunchucks with you, right?" she added, her cheeks tinged with red at the outrageous remark she'd muttered, followed with Mikey's giggles. She rolled her eyes, slapping a hand against his shoulder playfully. 

        Mikey rolled his eyes, and let her lean her back against his shoulder, her legs thrown over the arm and his stretched out in front of him. "So...whose cooking?"

        "Pizza guy, definitely. I am  _not_  getting up and making spaghetti after today, god," she hissed pulling her body upwards from his and swinging her legs around, so she could lean forwards to dig for her phone. An almost excited gasp escaped her as she dug in her bag, and instead of pulling the small, black device he was used to seeing in her hands, the neck of a bottle slipped from the confines of her bag.

        Mikey wasn't untouched by alcohol in his life, but he still didn't like the bitter aftertaste. Though, the look of relief on Shiloh's face was enough to make him laugh. "Oh thank  _god,_  I needed something to stop me from killing that woman! I forgot I bought this, stay there," she ordered, standing quickly before dropping back in her seat almost instantly. "Er...gimme a few."

        Rolling his eyes, Mikey leaned forwards to grab for the remote on the coffee table, and switched the TV over temporarily as Shiloh moved to gather the glasses. She dropped beside him as he sat up straighter, and he soon had a glass of whiskey between his fingers.

        He dreaded to ask, but he didn't like the younger to look so tired and downtrodden. "So how was work?"

        She glared over the rim of her drink. "That bad, huh?"

        She pulled the glass from her lips, the stain of her lipstick easy to see against the transparent texture. "This woman has me bringing her notes and coffee and files and she isn't even teaching me anything on psychology, by the way, which is beyond annoying. And suddenly, I bump into her and she's yelling at me in the middle of the hallway and I...you know, I really should've just said work sucked," she finalized, sending him a sheepish look when she stopped herself mid sentence.

        Mikey shrugged, patting the top of her head fondly. "Yeah, you should've. What do you wanna watch?"

        Shiloh flapped a hand in response, not determined as usual to catch an episode of a series. She raised the glass to her lips, and suddenly, the thought of what she'd woken up to this morning was brought into the light. A shade of awkwardness settled over her, Mikey being completely oblivious to the way she shrunk her legs back towards her and sat up straighter.

        She didn't know exactly why all she could feel was the ghost of his arms around her middle at that exact time, but she chalked it up to not being held like that before. Mikey's bark of laughter made her jump, causing his attention to shift towards the brunette next to him. Her brows were down, etching her face into a feature of deep thought, making the turtle startled.

        Her touched her shoulder gently. "Dudette, you okay?"

        She tore herself from her thoughts, to throw him a gentle smile. "Fine, freckles, I'm just thinking," she lied, though not entirely she told herself. She was thinking, she just didn't want to tell the turtle in question what it was exactly. Of course, Mikey was the most curious person she'd met. 

        He straightened in her seat and turned towards her. "'bout what?" he muttered, a cheeky grin splitting his lips when she threw him a slightly annoyed look. He shrugged his shoulders, as if placing the blame of her annoyance on anyone else but him.

        Finally, she spat it out. "What...what happened this morning."

        "What, you being late?" he wrinkled his nose, or where it would've been if he'd had one. He hadn't expected her to get worked up over that, even though stressful. He'd mostly forgotten about how they'd woken up in previous hours.

        A smile touched her mouth. "Well, and that but...when I woke up," she added, voice dropping a few notes, and bringing a blush to Mikey's skin. He hardly realized it though, as awkwardness welled beneath his skin. 

        His bandana suddenly seemed to close to his skin, but he still pulled a corner down to try and hide the rising blush. "Oh, that. I _-_ I was gonna say sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I d _-_ don't even know why I brought you into the room, I was gonna keep on eye on you like my sensei does an _\--_ "

        Suddenly, a hand slapped over his mouth, stopping the barrage of answers that she didn't want or need. Her eyes were wide with the slight shock of Mikey acting so out of character, fumbling over his words, blushing and playing with his fingers when nervous. A ring of laughter left her as she pulled her hand back. "Freckles, you gotta calm down. I was just gonna say it was a nice change, that's all. Why're you getting so worked up?"

        Though not as curious as the turtle, she had her own shred of a reputation for asking questions that people didn't want to answer. Mikey huffed, and flicked her arm, a surprised yelp escaping her while he dodged the question. "What was  _that_  for!?" she asked, a surprised smile on her mouth while she held her arm, similar to Mikey's.

        He grinned. "For being nosy," he answered, before suddenly leaping forwards, arms winding around her waist and throwing her over her shoulder. It wasn't his best method of distraction, but it worked nonetheless, her screech of surprise echoing in his ears as he ran with her. The screaming turned to laughter for both and he turned to dump her onto the couch.

        "Er, what'd I walk into?" Paused at the window, the red-clad turtle watched as his brother went to drop the girl onto the couch, a smirk on his face. Both stopped laughing, and Mikey raised a hand. "Hey bro, what're you doing here?"

        Raph made a confused expression, giving a small wave when Mikey turned so Shiloh could send Raph a hello wave towards the older turtle. "Uh, you do know it's like two am? We were meant to go on patrol and the guys thought you went out on your own, so they're looking for you."

        Mikey's eyes widened, and he sat the girl in her seat, who stood up instantly. He cursed under his breath, before turning to Shiloh. "Er, gotta go Shy!" he mumbled, jogging after his brother who'd already swung through the window, waiting for him at the edge of the fire escape. She followed them both to the window.

        She waved to both of them goodbye, and slunk back into her own apartment, closing the window behind them. As the two brothers scaled upwards, a resounding slap could be heard. "Ow! What was _that_  for?!"

        "For making me come get you, stupid."


	10. [ten.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really bad filler chapter, im so sorry.

They were flicking popcorn at each other from different corners of the couch when the question made itself known. "So, you two going out or what?" Raph mumbled around a mouthful of salty popcorn, the sounds of a screeching dinosaur in the background. Both human and turtle looked at him in a stunned expression, as if the idea had never crossed their mind.

        Raph raised a brow. "What? You act it, sure as hell." he added, proceeding to flick a piece of popcorn at Mikey who was glaring at him, only to be caught between his teeth.

        Sat between the two brothers, Shiloh was snuggled up in her pajamas, hair tied at the top of her head, which she started to tug on when the question touched the air. "We do  _not_  act like we're going out."

        "Yes you do."

        " _No_  we don't."

        " _Yes_  you do!"

     "Raph! We don't!" she hissed, and as Raph went to start his next sentence, his fist balled dangerously over her head with a fistful of popcorn in it, a spray of water sent him gasping and shaking his head. Shiloh burst out laughing as he got sprayed once more.

        Behind them, Mikey held a spray bottle full of tap water held up dangerously towards his hotheaded brother. "Bad, bad Raph!" He grinned at the annoyed expression on his brothers face. The annoyed expression however, soon morphed into one of anger. Throwing the bowl of popcorn down, Raph jumped across the back of the couch, running after his little brother.

        Shiloh, meanwhile, sunk further into her seat, letting a "don't you dare ruin my apartment, I just paid rent!" ring out between the screams as Raph chased Mikey, sending threats that included the bottle in question and his head.

        After crumpling back onto the couch, whilst rubbing his head, Mikey and Shiloh were joined by Raph, glaring down the younger as they watched the movie in Shiloh's apartment. Suddenly, over the roars of a tyrannosaurus rex, the rhythmic knock of the door penetrated through the apartment. The familiarity of it made Shiloh gasp and stop the movie, the two turtle brothers groaning, though the were cut short as she hissed, "get down!"

        Both obeyed, moving to find hiding spaces throughout the apartment as she shuffled towards the door, gently opening it a few inches. 

        It didn't stay that way for long as the clatter of combat boots could be heard against the floorboards. Stood in the doorway, a woman grinned cheekily beneath a large pair of sunglasses. A tight-thigh length black dress clung to her figure with black tights, and a biker's jacket covered her arms. A silver necklace hung around her neck, the only other bit of colour other than her curly blonde hair.

        The girl in question squealed, running forwards to hug her when she suddenly retracted. "Urh, whoa. Babe, you know I love your style, but going out to a club like that would be a bit weird, don't you think?"

        Confusion settled upon Shiloh's face, and the girl slid past her into the apartment, sniffing. "Did..did you eat popcorn? And why aren't you dressed!?"

        Shiloh raised a brow. "Urh, for what?"

        The other girl sighed, winding a hand around her wrist and stripping herself of her sunglasses, revealing bright blue eyes. "Honestly Shy, your short attention span is gonna get in the way of you doing so many cool things. We're adults now! We deserve to let loose, so come with me and we'll pick out some clothes for you."

        "Jessy, really, I'm not-"

        "Don't you dare say you aren't going out, because there's a cute guy with my name plastered all over him and you are not denying me him!" Jessy ordered, making her way up the few steps towards Shiloh's room. As they disappeared around the corner, Shiloh turned to where the two turtles hid and flapped her hand towards the window, before being dragged around the corner with a yelp.

        Raph dropped from where he'd wormed his sai into the corner of the wall above the table so he could hang between the shadows it displayed, and Mikey crawled from around the corner of the kitchen. He sent a look to Raph and pointed to the clean hole in the wall. The other turtle shrugged. "We can fix it."

        Mikey rolled his eyes while his brother pushed him towards the window, groaning about not being able to grab anymore popcorn to take with him. That got him a slightly well-deserved slap against the back of the head while his brother successfully forced him out the window.

        While Raph tried to move up the ladder to the roof, Mikey stayed looking through the window. A shake of his shoulder tore his gaze away. "Dude, what're you doing? If that Jessy chick catches us, we're blown. C'mon!"

        Mikey smiled. "Nah man, give it a sec. She hates getting dressed up and it's too good to watch," he answered, grabbing his brother's wrist and dragging him downwards to kneel next to him, waiting for the moment that Shiloh would stumble out, trying to force whoever it was away, and not put on whatever clothes they gave her.

        They waited longer than expected when Shiloh stumbled out, but not trying to force the clothes away. Instead, the walked out of her room, searching for shoes to match the outfit she wore. A black and white cocktail dress clung to her, the shoulders and belt on her waist black whilst the rest of the dress was white. She finally located the shoes, black high heels by the door, before being dragged back into her room to put on makeup for the night.

        Out on the fire escape, the two brothers blinked. They hadn't been expecting her to be dressed and ready, her hair brushed and her lips half painted in red lipstick. Raph let out a low whistle. "And you said she'd be screaming and kicking to get out of her dress."

        Mikey smiled again. "She usually does whenever her other friends come around, they must be close. She looks nice, " he surveyed innocently, standing. Raph stared up at him incredulously. "What?"

        "You really don't have a crush on her in any way, do you?"

        The question hung between her whilst Mikey tried to make sense of what he meant. "Why're you so hung up on that? It's Shiloh," he murmured, not wanting to continue the conversation at hand and started to climb the fire escape.

        Raph stood as well, following his brother but he didn't stop talking. "Dude, you act as if you're in a relationship almost all the time. Not to mention she's beautiful. The only downside is she acts like you," he joked, dodging a foot to the face as they reached the top.

        Crawling onto the roof, Mikey waited for his brother to follow before continuing the conversation. "Dude, even if I did like her, I wouldn't ask her out. You always said when we were younger, we're ugly green mutant freaks an _\--_ "

        "Forget about what I said," a twinge of guilt settled in Raph's chest, and he waved his hands in front of him towards his brother as he jogged backwards in front of him. The two brother's stopped in their tracks. "Look Mikey, it's gonna sound super cheesy and you tell anyone, I will ram your head so far into your shell you _\--_ "

        "You suck at pep talks, dude, don't put that on your resume," Mikey said, rounding around his brother to continue. A cheeky grin appeared when he heard his brother's groan of annoyance but it was gone when he was turned around to face Raph.

        "Sorry, and it's gonna sound cheesy, but you...she's like your double in some ways and others ways she isn't," he paused, green orbs darting everywhere but Mikey's eyes who stared at his brother in stunned amazement. Raph had never really tried at comforting and encouraging him, him or his brothers had only ever received a pat on the shoulder from him. He wasn't known for his words. "A _-_ And that's good, so, I guess...I'm just happy for you to find a friend, little bro."

        Meanwhile, Mikey was known for his smiles, and at that moment, he had a massive one on his mouth from the encouragement he'd been given. "And here I thought you had a black heart, Raph."

        The comforting mood was gone and replaced with Raph winding his arm around his brothers throat and pulling him into a headlock jokingly, before Mikey struggled his way out. A chorus of laughter sounded between them as they parted and jogged backwards as they saw the split between the rooftops. 

        "Hey Raph!" Mikey called as they readied themselves to jump over the gap. "Race you home!"

        "Prepare to get your shell whooped, little brother!" he threatened, before they both sprinted and jumped.


	11. [eleven.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The guys meet Shiloh.

They were running. His legs were screaming for him to stop and his lungs battered against his ribs. His breathing was laboured as his hands punched at the air, the familiar sound of his own brothers pattering feet next to him as they retreated.

        Leo swung in front of the group, large katana swords at either side as he battled to jump across the gap between the buildings. Weightlessness came naturally to the four brothers, and they continued, though the thundering steps of Rahzar and Fishface weren't satisfying as they followed.

        "Why're we retreating!? We could be knocking those clowns out and teaching them a lesson, but no, we have to retreat! Again!" Raph's complaints got louder as they ran and ducked laser fire. Raph bolted forwards, slamming a foot down onto an electricity box and flipping over a shot aim for his shell.

        Beside him, Leo growled. "We're retreating because this wasn't the plan in mind! We can't defend against upgraded laser fire!"

        "Er, actually it's supersonic heat-sensing laser fire, which can al _\--_ " Donnie's words were cut off with a dark glare by Leo and Raph, who then continued their argument whilst dodging the laser fire that came towards them. 

        They turned to face the arsenal at hand, and a thick metal leg sent Raph flying as soon as he turned, a smooth accented laugh escaping Fishface as he ran to fight the turtle. Rahzar sent a punch to Donnie's shoulder, leaving Leo and Mikey to throw themselves into the throng of foot ninjas, the sparks of broken foot bots shooting up between them.

        As the remaining bots dropped, more flooded down the rooftops at FishFace's command. The four stared in horror, when the screech of  "RETREAT!" penetrated the air. This time, Raph didn't complain.

        "We need to find somewhere to stop, the lair's too far," muttered Leo as they ran, sheathing his katanas and speeding forwards. Dodging another shot, Leo turned to Donnie. "Donnie! How far are we from April's?"

        After a few minutes, his eyes turned to the twilight-lit sky, he shook his head. "Too far! We're just gonna have to sprint it! We sho _\--AHH!_ " a dangerous shot of laser fire shot under his arm, the foot bots gaining, and he stopped talking, focusing on getting away.

        Raph sent a look to Mikey, the terrain becoming more familiar with each passing alley. "I know somewhere, c'mon!" Raph turned sharply, his brothers following quickly. As they neared his destination, Mikey suddenly realized the direction they were going, and he tried to catch up to his brother. "Raph! Wait!"

        He ignored his little brother's protests and jumped down, large feet sliding down the cold metal fire escape before coming to the window in question. His brothers followed, Mikey last as he threw open the window. Mikey glared at him, before being forcibly shoved in after the others, and they heard a large slam of the window against the window pane.

        It was quiet for a while, until Raph let out a soft sigh as he watched the bodies disappear over the rooftop opposite them, looking for a group of turtles that weren't running. "Okay, they've gone. We should be safe for a while at le _\--_ "

        The light blinded him as the lamp overhead switched on. Stood next to the light switch, in fluffy pajamas and messy hair, Shiloh held a dark chair leg above her head threateningly. She didn't recognize two of the turtles in her living room, though Mikey waved innocently from behind the tallest of the four.

        Both Leo and Donnie put their hands to their weapons, ready to unsheathe them in case she came forwards with her weapon, but shock touched their faces when she lowered it. "Mikey! What the heck, you do know it's like four am, dude!?"

        The turtle in question chuckled nervously as both Leo and Donnie stared at him in shock, though Raph sent a small wave towards the flustered girl across the room. Mikey slipped out from behind his brothers, and walked towards the girl, a sheepish smile on his face.

        A small gasp escaped Donnie, and he reached out to grab his brother's arm, to pull him back and ask just what he'd gotten into. He turned to Leo, who gave him an incredulous look. Beside them, Raph was trying to contain his giggles at the shocked expression on both his older brother's faces.

        With Shiloh, Mikey slipped the weapon from her hands and propped it against the wall. "Sorry we had to crash, we were...kinda being chased, and you were closest, and we _\--_ "

        "Mikey," a warning chord could be heard in Leo's tone as he sheathed his weapons for the second time that night. The two turned their attention to the blue masked turtle, who watched them eerily carefully, sending goosebumps along Shiloh's skin, a rare occurrence. "Who  _is_  this?"

        An awkwardness shuffled over the group, and Mikey wasn't oblivious to it. As Raph went to defend his brother once more, Mikey beat him. "Er, Leo, Donnie, this is my friend, Shiloh. She's cool," he added, clapping a hand on her shoulder. She gave a waggle of her fingers to the two shocked brothers, mouths slightly open.

        Then, Donnie chimed in. "Wait, you just said me and Leo, what about..." the group turned to Raph who was settling himself on the top of the dining table in the corner of the room, propping his feet on a chair. He smirked at the annoyance clear on Shiloh's face, though it was gone when a piercing accusation touched the air. "You  _knew?_ "

        Raph gave a shrug, turning his gaze from the two, whilst Mikey and Shiloh shared an uneasy look. Donnie wheeled back onto his youngest brother, his brow furrowed with confusion. "How...how long has this been going on?!"

        "What, about Raph knowing or..."

        A disgruntled sigh followed. "The whole thing!"

        Donnie didn't seem to acknowledge the glare he was receiving from the short girl next to his brother, but he could feel it on his skin like a hot flame. Mikey pulled his mask down, fighting whether to answer or not or try and shuffle his older brothers out, when a warm ghost of fingertips could be felt on his palm. He gripped them worriedly, ready for a fight to blossom. He just didn't want Shy to witness it. "About...a year. Or two, give or take."

        Donnie's confusion settled into a glare, along with Leo. " _'Give or take'!?_ Mikey, why didn't you trust us!? And if you were going to trust anyone, why  _Raph!?_ " yelled Leo, sending an accusing hand to his red-masked brother, whose head shot up with an angered expression. 

        He stalked forwards and slapped Leo's hand away from his direction. "Hey! I've been there for him, but you, the minute he tells you, you get all angry like a little kid! Why don't you shut you mouth for a while _\--_ "

        "Oh, and you'll make me?"

        "Damn right, and I'll even feed you a knuckle sandwich with your _\--_ "

        _"Shut up!"_  the two bickering brothers stop in their argument only to turn their fiery gazes to the source of the noise, pinpointed at Shiloh. A fire had erupted behind the dark irises, and her knuckles turned white on her hips. "You need to calm the freak down! I get you're angry, but it's late and my neighbours are gonna come for _me_  in the morning, so  _calm down!"_

        The pause in the argument gave them time to catch their breath, and Raph stepped back and moved behind Shiloh, glaring the other two turtle brothers down. "Alright, everyone stopped being babies?"

        As Mikey went to answer the rhetorical question, Donnie put a hand out towards her, palm facing towards the floorboards. "Look, thanks for taking care of our brother but you really don't need too _\--_ "

        Her glare lengthend. "I'm gonna stop you right there, dude, because I'm not listening to this argument. Mikey and I, including Raph, have been friends for a while now. I thought you knew," she added, turning to send Mikey a look, which he pretended to ignore. She turned back to the two, "but it seems you don't. I'm sorry for the surprise, but please, don't yell in my apartment."

        Silence followed after, half stunned that the small girl could muster up enough to stop the arguments that plagued their family. Donnie was the first to sigh, running a hand over his face tiredly. "I'm sorry, it's...he's our little brother, it kinda,  _stings_  when he doesn't trust us, least of all with a new friend," he mumbled, sending an apologetic look to the three.

        "Of course, we all know what happened with Bradford," mumbled Leo, his head turned and arms crossed. A hiss of pain escaped him when Donnie jabbed an elbow into his shoulder with a glare. "Sorry. Sorry, that...we started yelling in your apartment, we don't want your neighbours to come for you in the morning."

        A grin touched the brunettes lips, and she ran a hand through her hair. "With pitchforks and knives. So...anyone want a drink?"


	12. [twelve.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family protects family.

After the initial shock, and a few days of not talking, the remaining two brothers began to befriend Shiloh, on the pleas of Mikey. She became an ally, as well as a friend to the turtles, connecting with each of them over something, in the simplest views. Some nights, all four of the brothers would come to her apartment and watch a movie or to just gain some quiet from the hectic life back in the sewers.

Most nights though, it was her and Mikey, playing video games or watching movies or cooking, and more times than none, he'd stay over in the spare rooms. There'd been repeats of the night when they'd fell asleep together, and though neither complained, they didn't talk about it. It was only on the rare occurrence they were both tired or one or the other had suffered a nightmare and was in need of comfort.

But, sometimes, she'd have one or another of the turtles over. Leo would come over to watch a new show in secret that he didn't want his brothers finding out about, and hide a few comic books in her room. Whilst Raph would come to her in need of someone to listen, like Mikey did, though much more angry. Donnie would most likely bring an invention or chemicals to mix to benefit their family, without the interruption of his brothers, and most times, Shiloh would watch with intense curiosity. Others, she'd poke and prod him playfully until he told her to stop.

One night, all four turtles came to the window, waking a sleeping Shiloh from her cocoon of blankets on the couch. Her hand tiredly rubbed at her eyes, glaring at them over the sleeve of her shirt. "What...what are you guys doing here? It's late."

Leo gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Shy, but, if you could get dressed, we need to ask you to come with us somewhere."

"Wow, way to sound creeptastic, bro," chimed in Mikey from his perch on the steps of the fire escape, waving to the girl at the window. Seconds after, a sharp slap could be heard, Mikey's yelp following. "Ow! Shiloh, he hit me!"

"Don't hit your brother, Raph. Where're we going?" Shiloh was already moving back into her apartment, flapping a hand towards her for the turtles to come in and out of the cold. Mikey went straight towards the couch whilst the others found various spaces.

"The lair. Our sensei wants to meet you," replied Donnie as she disappeared around the corner, only to have her mess of dark hair shoot back around. "Wait, your sensei wants to meet me?" 

Raph gave her a nod. "Yeah, it's sort of like...well, a reading, of sorts. He can tell if someone has a good character or something like that." The red masked turtle was currently popping open the top to a drinks can, currently dismissing Leo's glare at how comfortable he looked.

A few minutes later, the brunette jogged out of her room in a t-shirt and jeans, throwing her hair into a high ponytail. She raised a brow as Raph tossed the can into the rubbish bin. "I don't know how you call fizzy drinks soda. Americans are weird."

Mikey snorted. "They're called soda, dudette. Everyone else is weird," remarked the turtle, following his brothers out the window. Shiloh followed too, grabbing his hand for support on the way down.

"Everyone else in the world calls it pop or fizzy drinks, america is weird." The conversation only lasted a minimum of a minute, when Leo shifted the manhole cover aside and dropped down, stopping Shiloh mid-sentence. "Wait, you...you live in the sewers?"

"Well we can't exactly rent an apartment, midget," answered Raph, narrowly missing a slap to the back of the head as he dropped down after Leo. Donnie followed after, and Mikey moved to climb down, when he saw the shocked look on her features.

"Dudette, if you don't wanna go down there I can carry you?" he offered kindly, grinning when she accepted and dropped down into the sewers, before feeling the pressure on his back and sliding his hands to hold her knees. They joked on the way there, Mikey threatening several times to drop her. 

When they came to the mouth of the lair, it was quiet. The four turtles jumped the turnstiles, and Mikey pulled the girl along gently behind them as they moved to the dojo, Shiloh's jaw slackened at the size of their home.

The air suddenly turned different, more calming than with the joking turtle brothers. And the fact that silence pentrated the air was significant. This is what the turtles called their dojo.

Across the room, a large figure was hunched over, mumbles escaping their mouth. A soft clearing of the throat and Leo stepped aside, motioning for Shiloh to step forwards. "Uh, Sensei."

At the sound of the eldest's voice, the figure stopped praying and stood gently, using the emerald staff at his hip to stand. Large ears flicked upwards, and Shiloh felt her eyes widen significantly as their sensei turned.

Instantly, she noticed the rodent features he possessed. A long, burgundy kimono hung over him, peppered with dark japanese flowers crawling across the design, with a dark red obi around his waist. His tail slunk from side to side as he walked, making itself known against the floor with a light slap, as well with his paws.

When the rat reached her, he bowed gently, sending her a smile. "Miss Hemms, it's an honour to finally meet you. I'm Splinter, and I see you've met my sons," he replied, his dark eyes turned downwards towards her, reminding her of Donnie's own chocolate brown. Against Splinter, Shiloh was amazingly miniature in size, only a few inches shorter than Mikey at best.

Shiloh struggled for words in his presence, with an aura that required respect surrounding him. "I-I...you can call me Shiloh, rat d--Splinter! Sorry, I just...I'm not used to being so tiny, even though I am tiny." Red flushed her cheeks at her rambling, bringing a smile to Splinter's own mouth. 

The rat laid a hand on her shoulder. "Unfortuantely, I must admit that you do lack height, though I can see you do not lack humour. There's a reason that I called you here to talk of other topics than height, my dear," he pulls Shiloh along with him gently, retracting his paw from her shoulder when they reach the centre of the room and he sets her in front of him, whilst his sons sit between them on both sides. Shiloh sits, Mikey on one side and Donnie on the other. "You're here so I can talk to you about the safety of my family."

Confusion settled on her features. "Safety? I'm...not following."

"We have enemies, Miss H--Shiloh," he corrected, eliciting a small smile at the common mistake between them. "We have enemies, and if you continue the relationship with my sons, you could be in danger, or even endanger those around you. I can asure you, these enemies are not like fairy tale villains--they will not be defeated so easily."

Shiloh nodded, lost in deep thought but still listening as he contiued. "So, I'm giving you a choice. Go home and pretend you never met my family and we will follow as well, or continue the friendship you've established. And, I beg you, do not think of it lightly."

For a few moments, the brunette didn't answer. She chewed absent-mindedly on her bottom lip before running a hand through the ends of her hair and giving a gentle smile. "Master Splinter, with all due respect, there really was no need for this discussion."

The boys eyes widen, whilst Splinter raises a furry brow and a clawed hand comes to his beard. "May you elaborate on why that is so?"

Shiloh nods. "Well, you said don't think lightly, and I'm not. I may not have known some of your sons as long as others but, they're really kind and smart and I'm not sure I'd be able to let myself forget this, even if I tried too," she says gently, and feels Mikey's hand clasp around hers as she blushes. "So, if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay friends with your sons." 

Almost as soon as she finished speaking, Mikey gripped the girl into a hug, grinning widely. Her own arm wound around his shoulders and gave him a small squeeze before returning to her earlier position.

Splinter smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."


	13. [thirteen.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Were we not allowed to take a pizza break or something?"

"Now you're just gonna have to get around April," remarked Raph as they left the dojo, hands swinging at his sides whilst the others followed behind. She remembered a brief description of April from Mikey a while ago, red hair that had grown a lot since they'd met, a fan of yellow and super kind. 

        Just at the mention of the girl, the sound of the turnstiles squeaking could be heard. "...Totally should've been there, I knocked the guy's teeth out with one shot!"

        "Well, now you'll be able to match. Guys!" 

        Raph smirked, saluting Shiloh who suddenly stumbled under the weight of Mikey's arm on her shoulder. He turned and jumped the few steps. "Casey, leave April alone and give us a slice, you greedy little _\--_ "

        Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and slapped over his mouth. "Raph, no swearing. I've told you." The rest of the group neared the three, and found two more humans at the mouth of the lair, a boy and girl in their early twenties. The girl had thick red hair, tied off into a side pony tail. Most of her body was hidden behind the boxes of pizza, though she could see a long sleeved yellow jersey tucked into jeans and boots.

        The boy however, had insanely dark hair, tied back with a black and white bandana. A small pony tail sat at the nape of his neck. He was dressed in a dark t-shirt with spray paint markers over it, hiding the text underneath, and ripped jeans and combat boots, as well as chains littering the pockets he had. Two boxes of pizza sat on his arm.

        Shiloh blinked, guessing these two were April and Casey. No sooner had the others turned the corner, that April spotting Shiloh in between the group of turtles and had excitedly passed the boxes to Casey, and jumped forwards, grinning. 

        Her hands grabbed onto Shiloh's cheeks, a startled expression on the girl's features. "Oh gosh, a girl! Another girl!"

        Shiloh gave another startled blink, looking to Mikey to see if this was normal, only to see him trying to muffle his laughter unsuccessfully into his taller brother's shoulder. Donnie, though grinning as well, reached forwards and pried April's hands from Shiloh's cheeks. "Uh, April, you might want too..."

        "That's not exactly how you make friends," quipped Leo, sliding a few boxes from Casey's arms and moved towards the kitchen to find plates, along with Raph. Holding another two boxes, he winked at Shiloh over them.

        Meanwhile, Donnie successfully pried April's hands off of Shiloh's cheeks. Her hands grabbed her shoulders instead, crystal blues staring into chocolate brown eyes. After a few moments, April grinned, and laced her arm with Shiloh's. "She's good. I'm April, if you haven't noticed."

        Shiloh nodded as she was dragged away. "Um, yeah, I guessed that. I'm Shiloh, but everyone calls me Shy."

        As the two disappeared into the kitchen as well, the other two turtle brother's took the remaining boxes from Casey's arms, when the human's hand grasped Mikey's arm. "Dude, who is that? Did she get hurt or something, and you brought her back?"

        "No dude, she'd a friend, I've known her for ages," the turtle replied happily as they moved towards the kitchen to join the others, Casey at his side. He raised a brow at the tiny freckled turtle. "I uh, didn't exactly tell anyone."

        Casey nodded, as he wasn't one to pry. Only a little bit. "Did you call dibs?"

        "Dibs?"

        Casey face-palmed. "Dude, you're a turtle. Dibs...actually never mind," he said, cheekily grinning at the youngest turtle and went to move forwards when he felt someone catch his arm. The boy twisted around to find Donnie staring at him, brows raised towards him, a common look that held words between the two. Casey groaned in annoyance and pulled his arm, but still nodded to the silent conversation at hand.

        In the kitchen, April and Shiloh sat on the bar stools at the kitchen islands, embedded deep into a conversation as if they'd been friends forever. Across the kitchen, Raph sat on the counter, driving the end of his sai into the counter, a habit when he was bored. Small dents littered where he sat. Next to him, Leo was either reheating pizza or placing it on plates and putting it on the counter.

        Beside the girls, Mikey sat on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs and chiming into the conversation when appropriate. He passed two plates towards the girls, before grabbing his own and swinging off the counter. Excitedly, his hand grabbed at Shiloh's wrist, tugging her back towards the entrance. "Shy, I wanna show you a new video game. It's awesome!"

        As if the girl had no say in the matter, she was dragged out into the living room, the echoing laughter as she voiced her please. The others followed close behind, moving to their respected areas. Raph and Casey at the punching bag, Mikey, now with Shiloh, at the TV and Donnie, April and Leo on the couch talking.

        The day lengthened, and hours later, Master Splinter glided in. The sounds of video games, chatter and flesh against straw could be heard, and as he tapped the end of his staff rhythmically, the chatter ceased. He sent a smile to Shiloh, who nodded after he spoke. "Miss Shiloh, it's a pleasure to see you stayed," then, speaking to the whole room, "My sons, April, it's time for training."

        "Training?" Shiloh questioned, grabbing Mikey's hand when he offered to pull her up. The group shuffled forwards as one towards the entrance to the dojo. "Yeah, we have regular training lessons. Hard to believe  _I_  have to practise, don't you think?" 

        He disappeared into the dojo with his brothers, and Casey sidled up next to her. He pointed to the side of the room, and the two sat, watching as the others lined up for their lesson. "Dude, he'd never train me."

        Shiloh raised a brow, a smirk forming on her mouth. "I can understand why, uh,  _Casey?_ "

        The boy gave a nod, before doing a double take on his actions, brows raised at the slight sass she'd displayed. "Dude, I've only met you today. Harsh."

        She rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a jab. "Yeah, but I already know you'd break something or someone else. You came in here talking about knocking a guy's tooth out!"

        "Teeth. Plural."

        She sent him a playful glare. "Incorrigible." She raised a brow when a confused look pulled over the others face, and as he opened his mouth, Splinter started to speak.

        "My sons, April, today, we shall play hide and seek," he said, his voice loud in the silent room, and a smirk could be seen at the confused faces of his students. "You shall attempt to find each other, among the rafters. We shall lay a mat on the ground, so you may knock your opponent out by using stealth. No noise is to be made, or wherever the sound is coming from shall receive a harsh jab."

        He threatened with a soft jab into Donnie's shoulder, a yelp of surprise from the turtle. "The last to stay in the rafters is obviously the winner. Now, if I may ask the assistance of Casey and Shiloh to pull out the mats and hand me a rope..."

        After a few minutes of shuffling the mats around the room and tying the rope around one of the beams so the others could scale it upwards and begin the exercise. Splinter moved to stand next to Casey and Shiloh, causing Casey to shy away and stand on the other side of Shiloh when he stood next to them. He began to count down, and then switched off the lights.

        It was only a few minutes later until the first body came down, understandably April's. Her hand went to her head, muttering a 'thanks Leo' under her breath, only to get a jab to the foot. She gave a squeak of pain, clinging onto Shiloh's shoulder. "Sensei! What was that for?"

        "For making noise, sit, it won't hurt for much longer." April did as she was told and sat next to Casey, her hand massaging the throbbing toes.

        Next to hit the ground was Donnie, with an audible screech which turned his cheeks red. He joined the others, and moments later, Raph hit the ground, surprisingly enough. He stared, shocked at his surroundings, as if he hadn't expected to be down third. Still, he stumbled back to where everyone else was, rubbing a hand across the back of his shell.

        All that was left was Mikey and Leo, hidden between the beams overhead. Curious eyes watched the beams, ready for a body to hit the piled mats, small catches of breath when anybody saw a body flit across the gaps. It took a while for the next body to plummet to the ground, and surprise flitted across everyone's face when they saw who it was.

        Leonardo propped up onto his elbow pads, a soft groaning escaping his mouth. Splinter raised his eyebrows, and stood, moving towards the switch to flick the light on. "Congratulations, my _-_ "

        Mikey wasn't in the rafters above. Leo had slipped. Confused looks were sent around the group when a soft padding came towards the door, and several sets of heads turned towards it. Mikey stood at the doorway, one leg ready to step forwards, a half eaten slice of pizza hanging from his lips.

        "Were we  _not_  allowed to take a pizza break or something?"


	14. [fourteen.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shiloh?"
> 
> "Yup?" she answered, popping the 'p' jokingly with a grin as she turned to the turtle. His expression had changed, into one of nervousness, setting Shiloh on edge.
> 
> He looked up. "Well...excuse it, if it's personal, but...why did you help Mikey?"

"So, how do you do it?"

        "Do what?"

      "Have total concentration, for however long you do this meditating stuff," remarked the brunette, sitting across from the blue masked turtle, whose eyes were closed. He unfolded his legs from the lotus position, and dark blue eyes turned on her.

        "It's 'cause Sensei's trained me to have concentration to enter the ethereal realm," he answered, smiling when he noticed a curious light fire behind her eyes. Being a human, he thought she would've known of most of this, but the curiosity lingered, edging him forwards with silent words. "The ethereal realm is the plane between dreaming and reality, and it's called stuff like  _Limbo_ or _Nowhere._ "

        "And you can go there? It's not just like, some park bench in the middle of nothing?" A bark of laughter escaped the turtle at the common notion. The curiosity was a nice change, as his family knew most of what he knew about meditation, so divulging what he knew to someone who knew so little was a nice change.

        He folded himself back into the pretzel shape. "No, it's actually livelier than you'd think. It's a world with a mix of souls, that can achieve a level of concentration. I've read about it a lot, and I've only seen it a few times, so I'm not the most reliable person to talk too," he chuckled, watching as she followed suit with the shape of her legs and put her hands on her knees in front of him.

        She pursed her lips, eyes turned sky-ward, before smiling. "Well...if that's not your expertise, tell me about something  _you_  like."

        His eye-ridges turned upwards. In a family full of men, it was obvious none wanted to ask about their likes or dislikes, as they had already learned them over time, being a family of five. Still, it took him a moment to think . "Uh, yeah, I...really liked Space Heroes until they ended it, and when I was little, Sensei gave me a Japanese war arts book that I've kept."

        He didn't miss the light that ignited behind her eyes, the fire burning brighter at the mention of the Japanese war books. "Japanese war books?! Oh, you're almost exactly like my big brother, Teddy. He had a massive thing for Japanese weapons and cartoons."

        A snort escaped Leo. "Teddy?  _Please_  tell me that's a nickname."

        Shiloh sent Leo a playful glare, and nodded. "Yeah, it's a nickname for Theodore, though he always had a thing for stuffed teddy bears. He's the youngest before me and then there's Joel and Flint. So, I connected with Teddy  _way_  more."

        Leo smiled, noticing the slight gleam in her brow eyes at the mention of her older brothers. He wondered if he every got that look when describing one of his brothers or Sensei. Suddenly, snapping himself from his thoughts, he straightened. "You know, I could lend you it so you could have something to talk about with your brother."

        Brown eyes widened in shock, Shiloh started to grin. "Really? Oh, thanks Leo!" Forgetting herself, the small girl flung herself forwards, and wrapped the turtle into a hug. Leo blinked at the sudden affection, unsure how to respond, before he wound his own arms around her, chuckling.

        "No problem, it's sort of nice to have someone else interested in Japan other than Sensei," he remarked when she pulled away, mirroring the smile on her own features as she listened. "April will ask sometimes, but she isn't all that into it. She'll fan girl about Space heroes, though," he said, a snort raising between his words.

        "Believe me, I know all about fan girling over Space Heroes. No offence, but I was dragged to watch it with Teddy every Saturday," she joked, tossing the turtle a wink.

        In front of her, Leo rolled his eyes, and though he felt himself detaching from his meditative concentration, he doesn't mind. There's someone to talk to instead of hearing the clattering in their home from his brothers either breaking something or a video game marathon. "C'mon, Space heroes isn't that bad, it ended like, five years ago."

        "So? I can still hear the theme song in my nightmares," she answered dramatically, letting a hand hang out as her eyes turned far away, quelling a laugh from the turtle. She settled back in her seat, her face melding into seriousness, "but seriously, I can still hear it."

        The other shrugged, sitting back normally on his hands as they talked, rather than working on what they had originally designed. Wanting to find out more about Mikey and his family, Shiloh had been asking Leo to show her meditation, as each brother had pointed her to the next, until Donnie had, literally, pointed in Leo's direction when asked who was the best at meditation.

        The conversation turned to other things than the topic of an old cartoon show when they were younger, and Shiloh found out more about Leo than she'd originally planned. Stupid things to Leo, really, like the fact he had a favourite comfort food, and a favourite seat in the corner of his room for his own type of meditation. 

        She also noticed small characteristics that showed they were brothers. She'd seen them in Mikey first, obviously, and it seemed as if they'd created a wave throughout his brothers, as well as through their friends and Sensei. Vocabulary, their posture and humour, it seemed to conflate like a family of twenty or more years would. 

        It was different for her, because as soon as she'd hit eighteen, the girl had jumped a plane to America from Britain, leaving scorched memories in the dust. Being able to see a family in motion like the turtles, it was different.

        "Shiloh?"

    "Yup?" she answered, popping the 'p' jokingly with a grin as she turned to the turtle. His expression had changed, into one of nervousness, setting Shiloh on edge.

        He looked up. "Well...excuse it, if it's personal, but...why  _did_  you help Mikey? I mean, you can guess how many humans are willing to help us," he joked, watching as she gave her own bark of a chuckle in answer. A lengthy murmur followed, before she answered. 

        "Ah, well, uh...I, don't know really. I think I just, guessed, he was the guy that had helped me in my first couple of months in New York. He reminded me of him, and the silhouette was the same. Though, I didn't think he was a turtle, of all things," she elaborated, earning a good matured smile from Leo. "But, yeah, it was on impulse."

        He took a few minutes to absorb the information, and Shiloh wasn't the only one gathering information, as Leo watched the faraway look in her dark eyes. He could tell she was especially fond of the youngest turtle, for obvious reasons. After a few minutes, she seemed to snap out of it and grin when he replied, "thanks for taking care of my little brother."


	15. [fifteen.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes a punching bag isn't the best thing to use. other times, it is.

She's praying for the punching bag she's holding, as Raphael lays blow after paralyzing blow upon the unsuspecting clump of straw and rubber. His expression is dead set on beating the bag to oblivion, green eyes narrowed as if it's an enemy.

        She doesn't speak straight away, realizing he has to get his anger out in some way. Her hands had to keep pulling back from the bag as he risked sending a kick or punch that could possibly shatter the bones in her hands from the power behind it. Shiloh hadn't expected such an angry Raphael when he'd calmly asked if she could hold the bag for him ten minutes ago.

        He slowly starts to come down from his anger, and his punches become less angry when her question dangles in the air between them. "What happened?"

        "Leo happened," he grinds out, and he mutters an apology at the surprised yelp that escapes the brunette when he sends a sharp and powerful punch back to the bag once again. As it stops swinging, he's met with confused brown eyes. He readies himself once more, shaking his head. "You wouldn't want to know,"

        "Well, whatever he did obviously upset you, and I think the punching bag has had enough for one day," she answers, giving a few taps the the bag in question, as if it needed attention. Raph's hands faltered for a moment before dropping to his sides with a sigh. She gives an almost victorious nod, happy at being able to diffuse Raph's anger for the moment.

        The turtle, on the other hand, doesn't seem as happy, as he's clenching his large hands into balls next to his hips. His ridges are turned down in concentration, his eyes searching the dojo floor as if the answers lay at his feet. A few moments later, soft fingers were uncurling his own gently, finding Shiloh's feet a few inches in front of his. 

        He raised a ridge at the girl, who only shrugged after she successfully uncurled his fingers. "Look, I get you have an explosive temper, but Leo also has a  _too-calm_  nature that can even set Master Splinter off. What'd he do?"

        It takes him a few moments to mutter a few words, and only repeats them when Shiloh lifts a hand to her ear jokingly. "He started talking about Spike."

        "Spike?"

      "Pet turtle that got mixed in mutagen," his shoulders lifted and dropped, as if the topic was hardly anything that would set the turtle crazy and blowing his frustration out on an unsuspecting punching bag. 

        Shiloh's still confused, as neither Mikey nor Raph had elaborated on the subject of Spike. The red-clad turtle notices this, and continues. "He...was kinda my best friend, before we met any humans. He knew stuff about me that I didn't tell my brothers, and I only told him that because I thought he wouldn't be able to tell anyone!" Raph raises an accusing finger, towards the girl, as if having the need to explain himself. His neon eyes soften at the mention of the small pet. 

        They're dropped to the floor now, Raph's chin in his hands and Shiloh sits her own onto her folded arms across her knees. His eyes turned upwards slightly. "He betrayed us, he attacked my brothers. Spike renamed himself Slash, and even though I've seen him a few times over the years, he never joined us. I have no idea  _where_  he is now."

        Once the information has sunken in, Shiloh straightens and unfolds her knees. Curious brown eyes shone with sympathy. 

        "I had something like that once," she replied, and Raph raises an accusing pair of neon green eyes. "Not anything to do with mutagen or something, I just had a doll. Like, a mini version of me. I told her everything, but one day I lost her at a shopping centre, back in England. Hurt like hell, even though she wasn't something as precious as a pet."

        A soft shine has been brought to the brunette's eyes, recalling the small doll from her time's as a twelve year old. Neither miss the smile on her mouth. "It still stings a little, right?" She's sent a swift nod as he digs his chin into his now folded arms. "It's gonna sound weird, but have you found a new Spike?"

        He seems almost appalled by the idea, as his head shoots out of his cavern. "A new what?"

        "A new Spike," she says simply, her head tilting to the side. "Someone you can tell things that you can't tell your family. I wouldn't expect Casey, so...maybe April? If Leo simply talking about Spike, though I don't know in which way he did, then there's probably a lot of pent up anger about the subject?"

        Raph recalls the times when he'd told April of his brother's aggravating tendencies, or their simple idiocies. The red head had been comforting, and had talked him through on how to handle himself around his brothers, and how to handle them when they act 'stupid' around him. Though, he enjoyed a different approach, someone who didn't jump straight in and tried to fix the problem as one piece. To Raph, it seemed like a puzzle.

        "Yeah, I've talked to April about it a few times, and she's great, really, I just...she's too much like Donnie or Leo at times, and, they're the ones I'm usually trying to get away from," he explains, and though his hand itches to grab his sai from the pocket on his shell and dig circular dents into the wooden floorboards of the dojo, he doesn't. A rare smile touches his mouth. "It's nice to have a different point of view."

        Shiloh's own smile broadens, a regular occurrence. "Heh, well, if you ever wanna try and get a different approach on something, you can always talk to me," she answers, and it's as if her attention span as shortened, and her brows turned down in concentration as she stood. "Now, how did you give a kick that hard...?"

        Raph follows, and as she moves to grab the punching bag, his hand wraps around her upper arm. "Hey, you're not gonna tell anyone, right?"

        She pretends to seem offended of the idea, putting a hand to her heart. "Raphael Hamato, I am sworn to secrecy about your family to the outside world. I'm not exactly going to break my oath," she jokes, and he swears, he hears her growl when he ruffles her hair and moves back towards the punching bag.


End file.
